Novia de mi profesor
by Wendy Grandchester
Summary: Continuación de la adaptación de LUCYLUZ "Enamorada de mi profesor". Una versión libre y más detallada partiendo de la historia original y mi propia imaginación. Dedicada a mis amigas Elisa Pittaluga y Betk Grandchester (Karlucha Maracucha) y a todas las que se quedaron con ganas de más. OJO: Lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****Candy Candy **y sus personajes pertenecen a **Mizuki e Igarashi **respectivamente. La historia que están por leer es una versión libre para la continuación del libro **"Enamorada de mi profesor" **cuya autora es **Susan Lawrence **y la adaptación de la versión original a los personajes de Candy Candy pertenece a **LUCYLUZ **quien me ha dado el permiso de continuarla. Yo, **Wendy Grandchester**, estoy realizando una continuación de mi autoría con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar, así como tampoco apropiarme del trabajo de ninguna de las dos personas mencionadas anteriormente.

**Aviso: **En esta historia, habrán frecuentes escenas de contenido sexual explícito, aunque no vulgar o con el propósito de ofender, se te extiende la advertencia en caso de que ésto sea un inconveniente para ti.

* * *

><p><strong>Novia de mi profesor<strong>

**Capítulo 1 Un vistazo al pasado**

* * *

><p>El colchón ahí, junto al fuego, cada detalle era perfecto. Nada ni nadie habría podido opacar lo que estaría a punto de ocurrir ahí. Yo sería suya y él sería mío. Yo por fin sería de alguien, pertenecería a alguien y podría decir que alguien me pertenecía a mí.<p>

—¿Te gusta?— Me preguntó con su voz de seda, cogiéndome por la cintura desde atrás, su aliento detrás de mi oreja.

—Me encanta, Terrence...— Respondí y me extremecí por el cosquilleo de su respiración en mi cuello.

Me giró de frente hacia él, en seguida, su beso desesperado me recibió, la forma en que me atrajo hacia sí no dejó ni un milímetro de distancia entre nuestros cuerpos. Siempre me impresionaba la magnitud de su excitación.

—Candy... ¿sabes lo que deseo, verdad?— Amé su voz entrecortada, su deseo, el mismo que me estaba asfixiando a mí en ese momento.

—Sí...— La voz me salió más nerviosa de lo que quise. Aunque no hay nada más que yo desee que hacer el amor con Terrence, pero sigo teniéndole algo de miedo al asunto. A penas he sabido lo que es besar gracias a él y ahora... estoy a punto de ser su mujer. Me excito y siento un sube y baja en el estómago de sólo pensarlo, me emociona tanto, pensar que me entregaré al hombre que amo es excitante, pero que él sea mi profesor... añade una buena dósis de morbo.

—Si no estás preparada, lo entiendo... y esperaré el tiempo...— Sé que está haciendo un esfuerzo enorme con el sólo hecho de darme esa opción, pero Martha me dijo alguna vez que las oportunidades eran calvas y que había que tomarlas por el pelo. A parte, si yo desaprovechaba la oportunidad de hacer el amor con Terrence, la misma Marta se saldría de su tumba para darme un buen porrazo. Sonreí al imaginar aquello.

—¿Por qué sonríes así?— Terrence me pilló sonriendo por mi ocurrencia, pero no le diría para nada lo que estaba pensando.

—Porque estoy preparada. Quiero que me hagas el amor.

No sé de dónde saqué el valor para pronunciar aquellas palabras, creo que el espíritu de Martha me poseyó y senti que caía un gran peso que siempre me había acompañado toda mi vida, la timidez.

—Esta noche será perfecta, mi amor.— La voz de Terrence era una melodía que yo podría escuchar todo el día. Bajó el cierre de mi vestido y éste poco a poco se deslizó hasta caer a mis pies, entonces, ahí estaba yo, frente a él, con una tanga de encaje y su sostén a juego, sintiéndome tan bella, tan mujer y tan nerviosa.

—Relájate, princesa. Vas a saber cuánto yo te amo.

Me colocó en el colchón y con paciencia, comenzó a desvestirse frente a mí, la respiración se me aceleró. Quedó ante mí sólo con sus calzoncillos negros. Terrence tenía un cuerpo de ensueño. Su torso duro, sus abdominales definidos, pero no exagerados y sus brazos musculosos, ahí de pie, alto, imponente. Todo un hombre de treinta y un años, nada que ver con los adolescentes flacuchos de mis compañeros.

Volvió a mí, que había perdido la cordura mirándolo. Se arrodilló en el colchón y me atrajo hacia él. Acariciaba mi piel, como si se maravillara, me comenzó a besar mientras que sus manos fuertes y cálidas me recorrían entera.

—Eres preciosa, Candy. Perfecta.— Murmuró y con maestría, desabrochaba mi sostén, perdiéndose éste en algún rincón entre las sábanas. Sentí la necesidad de cubrir mis pechos. Su mirada ardiente me intimidaba, aunque no podía negar que me excitaba mucho saber que yo era la dueña de ese deseo que se erguía tan orgulloso.

—No te cubras, amor. Tus complejos no caben en ésta habitación.— Ni siquiera dije nada, él dibujaba círculos en mi ombligo con su dedo índice, esa simple caricia encendía me recién descubierta morbo. Se me fue el aire cuando comenzó a besar mis pechos. Se llevó uno a la boca, lo succionó muy suave y mirándome a los ojos, mientras que jugaba con el pezón del otro. Mi expresión debió valer una fortuna porque me sonrió con malicia al soltar el pecho que me succionaba para hacer lo mismo con el otro.

—Terrence...— Se me escapó su nombre involuntariamente, él me brindó una sonrisa torcida, amaba esa diablura tan suya, sobre todo, si me estaba provocando esas tormentas eléctricas con sus manos y con su boca.

—¿Te gusta?— Se atrevió a preguntarme besándome el cuello mientras su mano se colaba dentro de mis bragas.

—Mucho...— Admití sintiendo mis mejillas arder, pero también tuve la necesidad de tocarlo. De sentir ese torso que me robaba el aliento.

Lo acaricié, dibujando el contorno de sus pectorales y pasé mi luengua por su oreja, era el único punto débil que hasta ahora le conocía, pero funcionaba. Se extremeció y gimió, hinchando mi orgullo. Creo que no soy tan mala aprendiz.

Me acostó de espaldas en el colchón y me apretó el trasero que sobresalía al llevar una tanga. Me excitaba que sus manos fuertes abarcaran cada una de mis nalgas de esa forma posesiva.

—Quiero besar cada rincón de ti.— Se deslizó hacia abajo y entonces sentí la humedad del camino de besos que él fue dejando desde mis pantorrillas hasta mi trasero, luego fue subiendo por la curva de mi espalda, cubriéndome de besos hasta llegar a mi cuello. Fue conciente de que me había dejando una marca en él.

—Te amo.— Lo dije suave, pero claro, quería que supiera que yo lo amaba, que me estaba entregando a él por amor y que nada me haría retroceder.

—Yo te amo más. Eres toda mi vida, Candy.

Me volteó y se colocó sobre mí, me sacó las bragas y se quitó el calzoncillo. Se me secó la boca al ver su miembro por primera vez. Era enorme, imponente, una gota transparente le brillaba en la punta. Entrelazó sus manos con las mías. Sentir su peso sobre mí era divino, era un tipo de deseo primitivo, un instinto por ser poseída se había despertando en mí para no volver a dormir jamás.

Me fue tranquilizando con sus besos y sus dulces caricias, yo ya estaba lista para él. Tanto, que pude mantener la calma cuando sentí su primer empuje dentro de mí, trajo consigo un dolor agudo que me hizo morderme los labios, pero también el saber que le estaba entregando algo tan preciado, me excitaba mucho, olvidándome del dolor.

—Si te estoy lastimando, dímelo y me detengo...— Se detuvo para mirarme y decírmelo, su semblante se mostraba un poco preocupado.

—Estoy bien...— Le susurré sonriendo y lo abracé por la cintura, para retenerlo sobre mí y que continuara.

Me aprisionó los labios con un beso fuerte, ahogándome los gemidos y un grito tras sus siguientes embestidas hasta que por fin, mi himen se rompió, haciendo que fuera más suave y placentera la penetración. Sentí que algo en mí se había liberado, algo que era emocional y no físico. Estaba dejando a la niña atrás para darle paso a la mujer en que Terrence me estaba convirtiendo.

—Te amo, Candy.— Me brillaba el mundo cada vez que me lo decía. El ritmo suave y firme que iba tomando con cada embestida, el hombre que amo, haciéndome suya, mi profesor, era excitante por demás, ni el dolor que sentía impedían que me excitara y me humedeciera.

No estaba perdiendo la virginidad con ningún otro adolescente inexperto, tenía a un hombre diestro que sabía lo que hacía, qué puntos tocar y cómo hacer que me volviera loca.

—Oh...— No pude evitar gemir, no entiendo bien lo que sucede, pero es una sensación riquísima, me debilita, me nubla y sólo soy capaz de sentir. Terrence se está moviendo sobre mí más rápido y eso aumenta la sensación irresistible que estoy experimentando hasta que se hizo muy fuerte y grité sin proponérmelo, sintiendo como aquello me doblaba, mi sexo contraído, latiendo y luego relajándose mientras yo aún temblaba. Terrence me explicó más tarde que eso, no era otra cosa que mi orgasmo.

Segundos después, vi que Terrence apretaba fuerte mis pechos y se quedaba contraído, haciendo una fuerza y sus ojos desviados de placer, fue en ese momento que lo sentí derramarse en mí.

Me besó y se retiró de mí poco a poco, retirando luego el preservativo que había utilizado. Miré todo con curiosidad, todo era nuevo para mí. Vi que lo amarró y luego se deshizo de él.

Regresó a mí, los segundos en que se había apartado me hicieron sentir abandonada.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— Su sonrisa satisfecha lo iluminaba todo.

— Dolorida.— Le confesé y traté de cubrirme con la sábana, entonces descubrí mi entrepierna y muslos manchados de sangre y me avergoncé.

—¿Te hice daño? ¿Por qué no me pediste detenerme?

—Porque te amo. Y porque no quise. Y porque ha sido maravilloso.— Le respondí con una sonrisa radiante y lo besé.

—Te amo. Y ahora más, ahora que eres todita mía.— Fue él quien me besó esa vez.

—Ven.— Me anunció, extendiéndome la mano.

—¿A... a dónde?— Le pregunté preocupada, pues no podía ni moverme del dolor.

—Al baño, linda. Tenemos que asearnos.— Me constestó sonriendo y con su mano aún extendida.

—No... ve tú primero y luego yo.— Le pedí porque a parte del dolor, me daba mucha vergüenza que él me viera en esas condiciones.

—Vamos, Candy, quiero que disfrutemos juntos de éste primer baño.— Insistió, la emoción en su voz era palpable.

—Es que...

—¿Qué pasa?— Se me acercó, sentándose a mi lado.

Me descubrí la sábana y le mostré mis muslos y entrepierna, incluso las sábanas estaban echadas a perder.

—Ah... es eso...

—Entiendo que te resulte asqueroso, no sabía que...

—Candy... ¿cómo puede ser asqueroso? Es lo más hermoso que he hecho jamás.

—Pero...— Con los ojos aguados, intenté cubrirme nuevamente.

—Nunca había estado con una chica virgen, o sea, nunca había sido el primero en la vida de ninguna mujer, tú me has dado un regalo muy grande. Ahora, confía en mí, yo no te fallaría nunca.

Luego de eso, me llevó cargada hasta el baño, no le importó que mi sangre virginal manchara su pecho. Amo a éste hombre, es único y sé que jamás en la vida podré amar a otro.

...

Esa noche fue sin duda la mejor de mi vida, excepto por el episiodio de la mañana siguiente cuando se aparecieron los padres de Terry y su ex.

—¿Lista para el despegue?— Me preguntó Terrence emocionado. Después de tanto, ahora estábamos a bordo de un avión, Irlanda nos espera.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**He realizado éste trabajo a petición popular, como dije, es una versión libre sobre esa historia tan maravillosa que nos dejó con ganas de más. Mi única intención es entretenerlas y que podamos disfrutar más de esa historia de manera más detallada, la estoy realizando dejándome llevar de la historia orginal y de mi propia imaginación, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Bueno, trataré mantener no sólo la narración en primera persona, como en la adaptación anterior de mi colega LUCYLUZ, sino que puedan seguir ésta continuación percibiendo la misma esencia de los personajes.**

**Me despido, chicas, deseando de corazón que acepten este pedacito de mi imaginación hacia una obra tan maravillosa, esas que nos dejan con ganas de más y gracias a LUCYLUZ por adaptarla y brindarme la oportunidad de continuarla.**

**Su amiga,**

**Wendy Grandchester**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****Candy Candy **y sus personajes pertenecen a **Mizuki e Igarashi **respectivamente. La historia que están por leer es una versión libre para la continuación del libro **"Enamorada de mi profesor" **cuya autora es **Susan Lawrence **y la adaptación de la versión original a los personajes de Candy Candy pertenece a **Safiro **y a **LUCYLUZ **quien me ha dado el permiso de continuarla. Yo, **Wendy Grandchester**, estoy realizando una continuación de mi autoría con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar, así como tampoco apropiarme del trabajo de ninguna de las personas mencionadas anteriormente.

**Aviso: **En esta historia, habrán frecuentes escenas de contenido sexual explícito, aunque no vulgar o con el propósito de ofender, se te extiende la advertencia en caso de que ésto sea un inconveniente para ti.

* * *

><p><strong>Novia de mi profesor<strong>

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

><p>No puedo creer el giro que ha tomado mi vida en unos meses. De ser un alma solitaria y marginada, que por cierto, sigo siéndolo, resulta que soy la novia del hombre más guapo y maravilloso del mundo y que estoy tomando un vuelo nada más y nada menos que rumbo a Dublín, Irlanda... ¡con él!<p>

—Estamos ascendiendo... no te asustes.— Terrence es capaz de adivinarme hasta el pensamiento, vio mi cara tensa cuando el avión despegó, a pesar de la emoción y miedo mortífero que siento, su amplia sonrisa me llena de paz y seguridad.

—Ya me acostumbraré, es sólo que es la primera vez que pongo el trasero en un avión.— Fue como música la carcajada que él soltó ante mi ocurrencia, llenándolo todo, robándome el alma.

—Sólo relájate y disfruta, tienes la suerte de estar junto a la ventana.— Me besó la frente. Siento que yo jamás seré la misma desde que lo dejé entrar en mi vida, que nunca podré mirar hacia el frente si no cuento con su ternura, sin su amor en mis días.

—Nuestra ciudad se va desapareciendo.— Le comenté cuando estábamos mucho más arriba, pude notar que el avión se había adentrado en una nube, estaba disfrutándome todo como una niña.

—Esa es la idea, Candy. No sólo nuestra ciudad desaparecerá durante ésta semana, sino también nosotros, del mundo como lo conocemos. Allí sólo seremos tú y yo, y es todo en lo que quiero que pienses.

Mientras la ciudad se volvía una graciosa maqueta, yo aún me preguntaba si estaba soñando. Miré hacia el cielo a través de la ventanilla y me imaginé la cara de Martha, iluminada por algún destello de sol, sonriéndome con complicidad, me pregunto si se sentirá orgullosa de mí, se me aguan los ojos, la echo mucho de menos.

También recordé a mi madre. Durante ésta semana no la visitaré... es la primera vez que rompería esa rutina en tres años.

—¿Qué, pasa cielo?— Terrence se percató de mi angustia y de pronto me sentí mal por habérsela transmitido a él.

—Lo siento. Es que... no pude evitar pensar en mi madre. Siempre sueño que en algún momento me llamarán para decirme que ya abrió los ojos, que tuvo alguna reacción... y después de tanto esperar, resulte que yo estoy fuera del país...

Terrence de pronto no supo qué contestarme, sólo vi su rostro desencajarse, como si él no hubiera pensado en esa posibilidad. Hasta me sentí mal, si había alguien que sabía cómo arruinar un buen momento, esa era yo.

—Entonces no te angusties, mi niña. Sería una buena bonificación a tus vacaciones encontrar a tu mami despierta y tú tendrás alguna maravillosa anécdota qué contarle.

Vi que Terrence tenía mucha razón, o al menos yo decidí ponerme de acuerdo con esa opinión. Pasar una semana increíble con mi hombre y que encima de eso mi madre haya regresado a la vida es más de lo que yo merezco.

El viaje era un poco largo, al final me rendí de contemplar los paisajes en miniatura por la ventanilla y me acurruqué en mi lugar favorito en el mundo, los brazos de Terrence. Me dormí con sus dedos acariciando mi cabello.

Siento muchos besos sobre mis labios y mi rostro, sonreí dormida y luego abrí mis ojos de súbito, confieso que me sentía algo perdida.

—Hemos llegado, preciosa.— Me anunció Terrence con su hermosa sonrisa, esa tan grande como la de un niño y tiene tanto poder, que parece restarle una década a su edad.

—¿Ya?

—Sí. Ven.

Me desabrochó el cinturón y luego de que me pusiera de pie, él sacó nuestros bultos de los compartimientos de arriba y en fila, salíamos del avión. La experiencia era totalmente nueva para mí, en cambio Terrence se veía muy acostumbrado a ello, yo sólo lo seguía en todo.

—Bienvenida a mi mundo, Candy.— Me dijo tomándome por la cintura y dándome un beso apasionado, de esos que hacen que pierdas tus sentidos y te olvides hasta de tu nombre. Estábamos fuera del aeropuerto, sentí en mi rostro la brisa fresca del invierno y el aire de Dublín.

—¿Y ahora qué?— Le pregunté al vernos a ambos varados en las afueras del aeropuerto, equipaje en mano.

—Ahora vamos al paraíso.

Me dijo y por arte de magia, apareció un taxi.

—Buenas tardes, Terrence. ¡Cuánto tiempo! Me tomó por sorpresa la llamada de que venías, Claire se puso loca de contenta, ya nació mi segunda hija, ¿sabes?

Mi simpatizó el taxista, me gustan los taxistas típicos, esos que en seguida entablan una conversación sobre cualquier cosa y te hacen sentir en confianza.

—Felicidades, Tommy. Te presento a mi novia, Candy.— Finalmente Tommy hizo una pausa en su cháchara y Terry pudo presentarme, le brindé mi mejor sonrisa al simpático Tommy.

—Un placer, señorita, bienvenida a bordo. ¿Sabe que yo soy el taxista oficial de Terry?

—No sabía...

—A pues ahora lo sabe. A donde sea que quiera ir, Tommy los ha de dirigir. Esta nave sabe llegar sola a todos los rincones y recovecos de Dublín.— Nos comentó mientras Terry y yo nos sentábamos en la parte trasera, él y yo nos lanzábamos sonrisas y miradas cómplices. El tal Tommy era todo un personaje. Debía tener unos veinticinco años, tenía el pelo medio rojizo, era delgado y su piel era pecosa, sin embargo, podía decirse que tenía lo suyo aunque yo no lo catalogaría como guapo... Bueno, desde que conozco a Terrence, ningún hombre me parece guapo.

—Éste... ¿éste es nuestro hotel?— No pude disimular mi impresión al ver dónde se detuvo el taxi. En el castillo Asford, por el lago Corrib, lo reconocí de alguna fotografía de Terrence.

—¿Qué te parece?— Su rostro ilusionado esperaba una respuesta, yo haría lo que fuera por no desalentar su ilusión.

—Es... es maravilloso, pero no sabía que ese castillo era además un hotel... ¡Dios! Debe valer una fortuna hospedarse aquí. Terrence...— Le reclamé sin poderlo evitar, él sabe que no me gusta lo ostentoso o que se gaste dinero de más en mí.

—Candy, cuando amas a alguien, sólo quieres darle lo mejor de lo mejor, deja de pensar en los gastos y por una vez en tu vida, disfruta.— Su regaño fue dulce.

—Pero es que...

—Pero nada. Entiende que así como yo soy tuyo, todo lo que poseo también lo es. No me he quedado arruinado si eso es lo que te preocupa, ésto es a penas el principio de todo lo que pienso darte.

Me convenció, acepté mi derrota y me dejé mimar, no quiero desperdiciar nada de cada una de las cosas maravillosas que éste hombre me está haciendo vivir.

—Sus equipajes. Ha sido un placer, Terrence, señorita.

—Espera, Tommy.— Lo detuvo Terrence y sacó su billetera.

—Vamos, Terry, eso va por la casa...

—Sabes que insistiré, además acabas de tener otro bebé, agarra el dinero y no te quejes.— Terrence enroscó varios billetes y se los puso en el bolsillo de la camisa de Tommy, éste puso sus ojos en blanco y sonrió.

Me quedé más impresionada con cada paso que daba. Pensaba en mi horrenda choza y no podía creer que estaba nada más y nada menos que en un castillo. Todo era majestuoso, incluyendo el servicio mientras Terrence confirmaba nuestra reservación.

—Ya está todo listo.— Volvió a mí sonriente, yo miraba a todas partes, el impresionante lobby, sus finísimas alfombras. Las estatuillas, las armaduras de algún caballero medieval.

—Todo ésto es precioso...— No podía evitar recorrerlo todo, como una niña genio que va por primera vez a un museo. Terrence me dejaba divertirme sin presionarme.

—Candy... Ven a conocer nuestra suite...

Me tomó la mano al momento en que mis mejillas se encendieron, a pesar de la aparente tranquilidad de Terrence, no podía evitar percibir algo de morbo. Un botones nos acompañó hasta la que sería nuestra suite y llevó nuestro equipaje, los dejó y se retiró cuando Terrence le dio su propina.

—¿Te gusta?

No fui capaz de contestarle. Sólo me dediqué a mirarlo todo, con la boca abierta y los ojos aguados. La cama era enorme, el edredón era peculiarmente plateado, de seda. Habían velas que armonizaban todo. Había una mesa para dos, con un arreglo floral basado en orquídeas y una tarjeta.

_**'Porque una princesa sólo puede tener lo mejor,**_

_**y lo mejor de mi vida eres tú. Te amo,**_

_**Terrence'**_

_—_Terrence...— Susurré su nombre llorando. No recuerdo la última vez que había llorado de felicidad. Corrí hacia él y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, lloré de alegría y de amor en su pecho, de tanto amor.

—Siempre dije que a la mujer que amaba, yo le entregaría todo, hasta mi vida, gracias por dejarme amarte, Candy. Prometo hacerlo siempre.— Me miró a los ojos y enjugó mis lágrimas.

—Yo también te amo, Terrence. Te amo tanto.— Por primera vez, yo inicié nuestro beso, me salió hacerlo y fue maravilloso. Terrence superaba cualquier cosa que yo pudiera esperar de un hombre, ¡y qué hombre!

—¿Qué te parece si te das un baño y te pones guapa mientras yo me encargo de tu sorpresa?

—¿Más sorpresas? Terrence, creo que ya todo lo que has hecho es más que sufici...

—Candy, hagamos un trato, ¿sí?— Me interrumpió desconcertándome.

—¿Un trato?

—Sí. Entiende que no me falta el dinero, que cuando te regalo algo, no lo hago porque te quiero impresionar o comprar, lo hago porque me nace hacerlo, porque tú me inspiras y porque puedo, ¿está claro?— Trató de sonar severo, mas nunca lo conseguía conmigo.

—Es que...

—Recibe todo lo que yo te pueda dar porque el amor es así, dado, entregado, no tiene reservas. ¿Hecho?

—Hecho...— Murmuré llorando nuevamente. Es tan grande su generosidad, a veces me pregunto si éste hombre realmente existe o yo me lo invento.

—Ahora, se me pone guapa y me deja esas lagrimillas que la ponen fea.

Me dirigí al baño. Jamás había visto tanta elegancia en un lavabo, un excusado y una tina. Ese cuarto de baño era más grande que toda mi humilde choza. Había una especie de armario que contenía toallas, gel de baño, unas bolitas aromáticas, leí las instrucciones y me preparé un baño digno de una reina, después de todo, estaba en un castillo.

Cuando salí del baño más maravilloso que me había dado en mis dieciocho años, Terrence no estaba en la habitación y fue mejor así. Elegí uno de los vestidos que él me había comprado, uno color vino, con escote de pechos definido y en forma arrugada, en el centro tenía un broche dorado y sus manquillas eran finas, tenía una avertura desde la mitad de mi muslo derecho hasta el tobillo, dejando toda mi pierna al descubierto. Lo combiné con unos zapatos dorados de tacón fino. Con dolor, me quité la cadena de Martha y me coloqué una que Terrence me había regalado, de oro y con una piedra que colgaba en un tono rubí, sus pendientes a juego. Me aseguré de llevar una tanga que le hiciera justicia al vestido y encontré innecesario llevar sostén. Me senté ante el espejo de la cómoda y ensayé varios peinados en pelo recogido, logré uno que me pareció perfecto, un par te trenzas lo acompañaban en los lados izquierdo y derecho para unirse finalmente bajo mi nuca y un broche color vino sujetaba el resto de mi pelo en un moño alto en el centro. Después de mucho pensarlo, me decidí por el labial rojo y me apliqué un poco de brillo, elegí sombra en tonos dorados y a mis mejillas también les di una tonada bronceada, finalmente me puse rimel y me perfumé.

No pude evitar contemplarme en el espejo por un rato. Costaba creer que esa mujer era yo.

—¡Wow!— Exclamó Terrence, sorprendiéndome, estaba tan ensimismada con mi propia imagen, que no lo sentí llegar.

—¿Te gusta?— Aún no había dejando la mala costumbre de ser insegura, a pesar de la gran admiración y el deseo con que él me miraba.

—Me gusta, me encanta, me fascina, cualquiera de esas se quedaría corta. Tú eres hermosa, Candy.— Me pegó hacia él y me besó ardientemente, ese beso me costó tener que volverme aplicar labial.

Me fijé que él, no sé en que momento, también parecía recién bañado. Tenía una camisa de vestir azúl royal de seda manga larga, a nadie podía quedarle un pantalón de vestir mejor que a él, tenía un trasero... sus zapatos, su pelo, todo era tan acertado. Yo babeaba por ese hombre, lo reconozco.

—Vámonos, porque sino...— Me dijo besándome el cuello, descontrolándome.

Me llevó con él al restaurante del hotel. Era hermoso, impresionante, como todo lo que antes había visto, pero que aún así, no dejaba de sorprenderme. Todo era tan fino que era inevitable que yo pensara que se trataba de un sueño sátiro. Podía ver a un duendecillo despertarme con su risita malévola mientras frotaba mi nariz con un trébol. El sentir el agarre fuerte de la mano de Terrence en la mía me despojó de mi creativa imaginación y absurdas ocurrencias. No era un sueño. Noté un poco posesivo el agarre de Terrence. Miré al rededor y comprendí la razón. Todos me miraban, hombres y mujeres ataviados en sus mejores galas, pero sobre todo, los hombres, de todas las edades. Me sentí un poco nerviosa, creo que nunca me podré acostumbrar a las miradas, aunque no voy a negar que siento también el orgullo hinchado, es como si yo hubiera dejado de ser un patito feo y Terrence me hubiera transformado en un hermoso cisne.

—Bienvenido, señor Grandchester, señora.— Un mesero que pensaba y hacía pausa entre cada palabra nos dirigió a nuestra mesa. Ésta quedaba apartada de la multitud, tenía un pianista y la mesa para dos estaba justo en medio, tan pronto nos sentamos, el pianista comenzó a dejar la piel en el teclado, endulzando nuestros oídos.

—Te recomiendo el estofado irlandés.—Salió Terrence en mi defensa al darse cuenta de que por más que miraba el menú, no tenía idea de nada.

—Bueno, confiaré en tu buen gusto.— Le respondí sonriendo.

Él ordenó lo mismo para ambos, una botella de vino con dos copas llegaron antes. Terrence la abrió y vertió un poco en cada copa.

—Vamos a brindar.— Levantó su copa sonriendo, iluminándolo todo.

—¿Por qué?— Pregunté alzando mi copa también.

—Por ti, Candy. Por lo maravillosa que eres y porque me has dado los mejores meses de toda mi vida.

Choqué su copa con la mía a la vez que luchaba contra el par de lágrimas que pretendían arruinar mi maquillaje.

—Entonces yo también quiero brindar. Porque llegaste a mi vida y le diste sentido. Por todo lo que me has hecho conocer y sentir y porque tú también me has dado los mejores meses de toda mi vida.

Chocamos las copas nuevamente y él se me quedó viendo, como si al igual que yo, él tampoco pudiera creer que la persona perfecta, su otra midad, su media naranja o como se llame, de verdad pudiera existir.

Llegaron nuestros platos. Yo probé mi comida con cierto temor, con cuidado, Terry esperaba ansioso mi reacción. Tuve que probar dos cucharadas corridas sólo para comprobar que era lo más exquisito que había probado en mi vida.

—Espero que no estés muy llena. Falta el postre.— Me sonrió con cara de pillo y rozó mi muslo con sus manos, desde el comienzo de la abertura que tenía mi vestido, hasta mi rodilla, en donde dejó reposando su mano distraídamente. Eso fue suficiente para que todos mis sentidos se fundieran y estallaran. Sentí ese escalofrío y el cosquilleo en mi estómago. Hasta sentí el momento en que mis pezones se pusieron erectos y los ojos de Terry brillaron, sus pupilas se dilataron.

Puse mi mano sobre la de él, invitándolo a que le deje ahí y lo insté a que subiera un poco más. Imaginé a Martha viéndome desde el cielo con una cubeta de palomitas y ansiosa porque pasáramos a la siguiente base. El mesero que llegó con nuestro postre interrumpió nuestro momento de morbo. Nos sonreímos con complicidad.

—¿Qué es?

—Es pudding de queso con crema de guayaba. Pruébalo, te encantará.

Él mismo cortó un pedacito con el tenedor y me lo llevó a la boca. Sentí que probaba un pedazo de cielo, no sé si era porque el postre de verdad era delicioso, o por el hecho de lo sensual que era que Terrence me lo diera en la boca. Así me acabé todo el postre y para torturar un poquito a Terrence, me lamí sensualmente la crema de guayaba de los labios.

El postre de Terrence seguía intacto, así que decidí que era mi turno, primero, tomé la cereza por el tallito y se la llevé a la boca, no podía creer que yo tuviera esa iniciativa, pero me agradaba todo lo que estaba descubriendo a su lado. Cuando le di el último bocadito, quité sensualmente con mi dedo un poco de crema de guayaba que le había quedado en la comisura de los labios, llevé mi dedo a su boca y él lo succionó. Mi deseo se iba inflando como un globo que amenazaba con reventar.

Pero no fui la única afectada. Terrence pidió la cuenta y en cuestión de minutos... sus besos me iban engatuzando en el elevador...

—Ahora quiero amarte. Amarte para cerrar ésta noche inolvidable.— Me dijo con su voz ronca de deseo, cerrando la puerta de la suite.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Mis preciosas, antes que nada, gracias por la aceptación, he aquí un capítulo más que espero que haya sido de su agrado. Busqué un poco de información sobre Irlanda antes de realizar el capítulo, la geografía y yo no solemos llevarnos muy bien, pero lo intenté...**

**Gracias por comentar:**

**CANDY, elisablue85, LUCYLUZ, Luisa, Alizzzz G, Rubi, Maride de Grand, mirna, Rose de Grandchester, Kary klais, dulce lu, norma Rodriguez, Dyta Dragon, luz rico, skarllet northman, lis69, LizCarter**

**Alizzzz G: Esta historia es una continuación de la adaptación que subió LUCYLUZ "Enamorada de mi professor" dado que no hay otro libro todavía, yo decidí continuarla en una versión libre, no tiene nada que ver con mi minific "Conquistando al profe". La edad de Terry es 31 y la de Candy 18 según la adaptación anterior.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Si alguna aún no ha leído la adaptación "Enamorada de mi profesor" le recomiendo que lo haga para que pueda seguir ésta continuación sin perderse o confundirse.<strong>

**Un beso y hasta pronto, mis amores,**

**Wendy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****Candy Candy **y sus personajes pertenecen a **Mizuki e Igarashi **respectivamente. La historia que están por leer es una versión libre para la continuación del libro **"Enamorada de mi profesor" **cuya autora es **Susan Lawrence **y la adaptación de la versión original a los personajes de Candy Candy pertenece a **Safiro **y a **LUCYLUZ **quien me ha dado el permiso de continuarla. Yo, **Wendy Grandchester**, estoy realizando una continuación de mi autoría con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar, así como tampoco apropiarme del trabajo de ninguna de las personas mencionadas anteriormente.

**Aviso: **En esta historia, habrán frecuentes escenas de contenido sexual explícito, aunque no vulgar o con el propósito de ofender, se te extiende la advertencia en caso de que ésto sea un inconveniente para ti.

* * *

><p><strong>Novia de mi profesor<strong>

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

><p>Con Terrence nunca he hecho referencias a la palabra "sexo". Terrence no practicaba el sexo, Terrence era un amante, él me hacía el amor, amaba mi cuerpo. El amor chispea en sus ojos, en el deseo con el que me está mirando. No me ha desnudado aún, está adorándome en aquél vestido color vino. Se arrodilló ante mí y comenzó a besar mi pierna al descubierto gracias a la raja del vestido. Su boca suave y varonil va dejando un sendero de besos hasta el comienzo de mi muslo, yo cierro mis ojos y suspiro un gemido.<p>

—Amo todo de ti.— Colocó su mano en la parte lateral entre mi oreja y la nuca y me llevó a la luna con su ardiente beso. Yo amo la forma en que él me ama. Bajó una de las manguillas de mi vestido y me liberó un pecho, lo acarició, luego se quedó masajeando mi pezón con su dedo índice.

—Te amo, Terrence. Y amo todo ésto.

Yo podía ver como el gran deseo de Terrence se aguantaba un poco para brindarle un segundo a la emoción pura y transparente que tomaba su rostro cada vez que yo le decía que lo amaba. Yo amo y deseo a éste hombre con todas mis fuerzas, con toda mi vida. Le fui desabotonando la camisa, me fascina admirar su torso al desnudo, siento que Dios se tomó su tiempo con él y lo hizo con calma, ese hombre era la perfección misma. Me fascinó como se veía sin la camisa, sólo con su pantalón de vestir y ese abdomen plano y perfecto, la suave línea de vello oscuro que comenzaba en su pecho y culminaba debajo de su ombligo. Le besé el vello del pecho, sientendo las cosquillas en mis labios y con mis manos recorrí el resto de esa línea hasta el borde de su pantalón, me propuse desabrocharle el cinturón. Me fascinó su gemido seco y grave cuando inevitablemente, toqué su miembro erecto. Se me ocurrió que no era justo que estuviese atrapado ahí.

—Creo que nunca me cansaré de desearte, Candy. Yo te deseo aún cuando estás dormida. Su tacto fue muy suave, recorrió el contorno de mi espalda y mi cintura, yo ya me había deshecho de su cinturón, pero una timidez grande me invadió y no me atreví a abrirle el botón y bajar su cremallera.

—Quiero que hagas exactamente eso que tienes en mente.— Juro que él me lee el pensamiento.

—Es que... aún no sé lo que quiero hacer...— Le dije nerviosa, con temor, aunque muy en el fondo, yo sabía exactamente lo que quería.

—Sólo hazlo, no te arrepentirás.— Me dijo muy suave, me dio un beso y me sonrió, esa sonrisa tan sincera que amo.

—No creo hacerlo bien...— Mi inseguridad estaba a punto de arruinar el momento, lo presentí.

—Con sólo saber que deseas hacerlo, es suficiente para que yo me encienda. Aquí ambos estamos aprendiendo del otro, no me tengas miedo, Candy. Yo sólo soy un hombre, un hombre que te ama y que jamás te haría sentir avergonzada.

Lo miré un instante y me decidí. Con mis manos temblando, desabotoné y abrí su cremallera, bajé su pantalón y noté que su calzoncillo tenía un poquito de humedad, señal de que no me mentía para hacerme sentir bien, Terrence estaba cien por ciento empalmado. Le bajé el calzoncillo hasta las rodillas y tuve su miembro al desnudo, tan erguido y lozano, siempre me llamó la atención ese hilillo transparente y pegajoso que salía de la punta, antes de atreverme, miré a Terrence a la cara una vez más y vi el fuego en sus ojos, la sonrisa de confianza que me brindó y no necesité más.

Me arrodillé y con las manos aún temblorosas, tomé su pene, algo me instó a querer probar esa gotita cristalina y lo hice, la curiosidad superó mi pudor, pasé mi lengua por esa punta y comprobé la sal de ese líquido, no me fue desagradable, Terrence cerró los ojos un segundo, eso simple que hice le gustó. Para calentar, porque aún no me atrevía a tomar el control, decidí dedicar unos segundos a succionar suave la punta, pero su cara de satisfacción me dio la confianza para atreverme a más. Poco a poco, me introduje su pene hasta la mitad, lo hice muy suave, en lo que mi boca se acostumbraba a su grosor. Abrí los ojos y miré hacia arriba, para comprobar la reacción de Terrence.

—Sigue...— Me murmuró, su voz era dificultosa.

Yo comencé a succionar suave y sólo hasta la mitad, él cerró los ojos y yo me grabé cada gesto de placer que hizo. Cuidé de no lastimarlo con mis dientes, había escuchado anécdotas sobre eso y yo no quería cometer ningún error. Me lo introduje a la boca un poco más, lo máximo que pude y le aumenté el ritmo a la succión.

—Oh...—Gimió y yo lo miré un momento, él tenía los ojos cerrados. Yo seguí en lo mío, me estaba emocionando el poder darle placer. Usé mis manos para sujetarlo suavemente y él me guió para que las moviera de arriba hacia abajo suave. Le cogí el truco en seguida y así continué, ya mis manos no temblaban y yo no estaba nerviosa. Me esmeré con mi boca y vi que Terrence se sujetó a uno de los postes de la cama.

—Um...— Gimió y sentí cómo se impulsaba, como un ataque espásmico, las sacudidas hicieron que su pene se me saliera de la boca, él terminó en mis manos.

Me puse de pie mientras él aún se recuperaba y me fui al lavabo donde dejé que el agua se llevara su semen y me las lavé. Cuando volví, él me estaba esperando con esa sonrisa tan suya, apoyado en uno de los postes de la cama, desnudo, como un semidios. Se acercó a mí y me cargó para conducirme hasta la cama. Me acostó y yo me sentí como una Venus sobre las sábanas plateadas y mi vestido esparcido, mis pechos que se salían descuidadamente del escote.

—Te ves digna de un cuadro, Candy.— Me dijo acariciando mi muslo.

—¿Quieres hacer una fotografía?— Le sugerí, sería algo único e increíble, hasta tenía su morbo, pero me pareció que sería algo inolvidable.

—¿Qui... quieres que te tome una fotografía?— Al parecer lo había sorprendido.

—Sí...— Le respondí. Él parpadeó un par de veces y fue a buscar su cámara, al caminar frente a mí, comprobé que estaba empalmado otra vez, como si nada. Qué potencia tenía ese hombre. Volvió con su cámara y se me acercó.

—Coloca tu cabeza aquí.— Me puso uno de los almohadones.— Ponla de lado y ésta mano, colócala aquí, que cubra tu pezón. Separa un poquito las piernas, pero no mucho, inclínate un poco. Bien, ahora... deja tus labios un poquito entreabiertos...

Seguí sus instrucciones y él me tomó exactamente tres fotos. Guardó la cámara y regresó a mí.

—Quiero que ésta noche, Candy, sea inolvidable para los dos.— Me recostó de espalda y le bajó el cierre a mi vestido, luego me lo sacó y yo me quedé así, con mi tanga de encaje color vino, luego sentí algo mojado caer sobre mí, me extremecí.

—Es champagne...— Me dijo. Lo fue vertiendo a gotas desde mis piernas y a la vez, iba bebiendo, luego vertió una buena cantidad en la curva de mi espalda, el líquido comenzó a descender por mi trasero y Terrence bebía y me besaba. Todo era tan maravilloso que no parecía real. Dejó el champagne y comenzó a besar mi cuello, apretaba suave mi trasero y yo me encontraba gimiendo. Cada vez que sentía sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, sus labios, su lengua, era una explosión interna para mí.

Me puso boca arriba, me entregó el beso más lujurioso que yo haya podido imaginar a la vez que vertía champagne sobre mis pechos. Se tomó la bebida de la ranura de mis pechos y acaricaba a ambos.

—Ah...— Yo me reservaba los gemidos por pudor en muchas ocasiones, pero ésta vez, fue imposible.

—Voy a embriagarme de ti.— Vertió un poco más sobre mi vientre, en mi ombligo se formó una pequeña fuente de la que Terrence bebió.

—Te amo.— Me dijo besando mi vientre y tomando los restos de champagne.— Eres mía.— Esa expresión posesiva me encantó y tenía razón, yo era suya, completamente suya.

—Ah...— Tuve que volver a gemir cuando sentí sus dedos introducirse en mis bragas, rozó mi clítoris, sonrió con malicia y morbo, como era de esperarse, yo estaba muy húmeda. Deslizó mi braga y yo inhalé y exhalé profundo. Nada me había preparado para lo que sucedería a continuación.

—Terrence...— Protesté y me alarmé.

—Shhh. Tranquila, confía en mí.— Me dio un beso breve y continuó vertiendo champagne, ésta vez en mi sexo.

Estaba tan nerviosa, yo jamás pensé que eso fuera posible.

—Relájate, amor. Ésta es tu noche.

Me separó un poco las piernas y se arrodilló entre ellas. Luego sentí su boca ahí. Quise protestar, decirle que eso no era correcto, que no estaba bien, mi pudor se estaba volviendo en mi contra, pero lo cierto fue, que el placer que comencé a sentir era abrasador. Me estaba succionando ahí y mi boca sólo permanecía abierta, gimiendo, jadeando. Era una locura y debía ser un pecado, pero ¡Dios! Era delicioso, divino.

—Terrence...— Grité su nombre torpemente mientras enloquecía, una sensación que yo ya conocía me comenzó a dominar, pensé que estallaría en ese momento, pero no, Terrence dulcificó la succión, haciendo que se prolongara el placer al detener el climax. Hasta que ya no pude más, aprisioné las sábanas entre mis puños y me dejé ir en un episodio de arqueos y espasmos. Podía sentir mi temblor, mi intimidad todavía latiendo.

—Te amo, Terrence... fue divino...— Yo a penas podía respirar, estuve a punto de llorar de tanto gozo y tanto placer.

—Tú haces que todo sea divino, Candy. Yo sólo vivo para amarte.

Se colocó sobre mí y me continuó amando, regalándome con cada roce, cada beso, un pedazo de su alma, haciéndome feliz.

...

—Vamos, despierta, floja.— Eran las siete de la mañana cuando Terrence me hacía cosquillas en la cara con una hoja de trébol artificial.

—Pero... ¿para qué? Tengo sueño.— Le contesté refunfuñando y sin abrir los ojos.

—Porque es nuestro último día aquí y quiero darte una sorpresa.— Besó mis ojos dormidos y los abrí.

—¿Sorpresa? Será tu culpa si me malacostumbro.— Me senté sobre la cama, con la sábana cubriendo mi desnudez.

—Me permitiré ese riesgo. Déjame que te consienta y no te quejes.— Me dio un beso corto, pero intenso en los labios.— Ahora a comer que tenemos un viaje que hacer.

—¿Un viaje?

—Te prometo que te gustará. Ahora, come tu desayuno.

Olían tan bien las tostadas y las tortillas irlandesas que no lo pensé mucho, me lo zampé todo, incluyendo el jugo de zanahoria con naranja.

—¿A dónde vamos?— Le pregunté recién bañada y aún envuelta en la toalla.

—Es una sorpresa, no quieras ser listilla.— Me dijo pellizcándome la nariz.

—Es que quiero saber cómo me debo vestir...

—Cómoda. Te prometo no llevarte a ningún lugar ostentoso.

Me sonrió y me derretí. Me fijé en como estaba vestido, jeans, zapatillas, playera y un abrigo, decidí vestirme igual. Me puse un abrigo blanco con rosa que él me había regalado y dejé mi pelo suelto con espuma, para lograr ondas perfectas y me coloqué un gorrito de lana rosa, así mi pelo no volaría con el viento, un jean ajustado y botas felpudas en colores gris, blanco y rosa.

—Ya estoy lista.— Le avisé cuando terminé de aplicarme un brillo labial en un rosa muy discreto.

Me llevó a las afueras del castillo y me dirigió hasta el Lago Corrib. Había una fila de personas y Terrence se ubicó con migo en la fila. Vi una pequeña embarcación a orillas del lago, con una escalinata de madera para abordar.

—¿Vamos a...?

—Así es. Paseáremos por el lago. Es divertido.

—¡Wow!— Exclamé llena de emoción.

Jamás había sido tan feliz y había conocido tanto en seis días. Abordamos la pequeña embarcación. Un grupo de diez personas, incluídos nosotros abordaríamos el primer viaje. Me senté junto a Terry emocionada. Las personas hacían videos y tomaban fotografías. Me gustaba el vaivén de la embarcación que era impulsada por remos.

—¿No se le cansarán los brazos?— Le pregunté a Terrence fijándome en los hombres que remaban.

—Es un viaje corto, para conocer el Lago Corrib. Nos dejará una hora en el corazón de Dublín, luego otra embarcación nos regresará.

Disfruté del viaje y luego de caminar y recorrer por unos quince minutos la hermosa ciudad de Dublín, llegamos a un parque precioso. Parecía un zoo, pude admirar de lejos algunos animales, que no supe nombrar, pero me parecieron venados o al menos parecidos.

—Es el Parque Phoenix.— Me dijo Terrence. Es enorme, precioso, su verdor, sus plantas, sus animales, jamás había visto en mi vida un lugar tan hermoso.

Había un pequeño manantial, vi a un ciervo beber de él.

—Puedes acercarte, no te hará nada.— Aún con mis reservas, me acerqué, el animal siguió bebiendo indiferente, luego se alejó. Yo me senté sobre la hierba, a orillas de ese manantial y metí mis manos.

—Terrence...

—Qué...

—Gracias por todo ésto. Yo jamás lo olvidaré.— Le dije llorando de tanta dicha, de tanto amor. Él me abrazó fuerte y me cobijó en su regazo y es y será mi mejor refugio contra el mundo, sus brazos.

—Te mereces eso y mucho más, preciosa. Yo sólo quiero verte feliz.

—Lo seré siempre que estés a mi lado y no me falles. No quisiera perderte nunca.— Le dije abrazándome más fuerte a él.

—Yo soy el que no quisiera perderte nunca, Candy. Mi sueño más grande es borrarte esa expresión tan triste que siempre cargas. Yo quiero que tus ojos tengan luz, que brilles con la alegría porque eres tan joven, tan linda y yo no quisiera verte más esa expresión sombría.

Compartimos un beso profundo, un beso que fue salado por mis lágrimas. Terrence me estaba haciendo muy feliz.

—Quiero que sepas que mi amor es real, aunque entiendo tus reservas y me alegro que las tengas, que protejas tu corazón porque eso te hace sensata y te da amor propio. Pero quiero que sepas también, que cada momento vivido a tu lado significa mucho para mí y que todo lo tuyo me lo tomo en serio, por pequeño que sea. Por eso, quiero que tengas ésto...

Sacó de su bolsillo una cajita verde de terciopelo, era en forma de trébol. La abrió ante mí y era lo más bello que hubiese visto jamás. Un anillo de oro blanco con una esmeralda en forma de trébol de cuatro hojas. Tenía inscrita una fecha, dieciseis de Junio... el día en que nos conocimos en la escuela, el día que él me atendió aquella herida en la ceja y nos miramos por primera vez, sientiendo esa electricidad.

—Terrence...— Yo lloraba y temblaba.

—No te asustes, Candy. No tengo intención de apresurarte a nada. Éste anillo no significa que estoy desesperado por llevarte al altar y adueñarme de tu vida y tu libertad...

—Es precioso...— Murmuré mientras él lo ponía en mi dedo.

—Éste anillo significa la suerte que ha sido conocerte. El que llegaras a mi vida sin aviso, sin haberte buscado, significa que te encontré y bendita sea la suerte. No quiero llevarte a ninguna parte, quiero que sigamos dejando obrar a la suerte, comprometerme con ella y contigo, te amo.

Me besó, me besó muchas veces, prolongadamente, sin aire, sin control.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Gracias por el apoyo a éste proyecto. Ya pronto estaremos dejando atrás ese viaje y regresaremos a la rutina y a darle forma a ésta historia, espero no haber alarmado demasiado a ninguna con el lemmon.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios:**

**kary klais, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, CANDY, dulce lu, mirna, LizCarter, Luz rico, Maride de Grand, norma Rodriguez, skarllet northman, Alizzzz G, Anjiluz, LUCYLUZ**

**Hasta la próxima,**

**Wendy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****Candy Candy **y sus personajes pertenecen a **Mizuki e Igarashi **respectivamente. La historia que están por leer es una versión libre para la continuación del libro **"Enamorada de mi profesor" **cuya autora es **Susan Lawrence **y la adaptación de la versión original a los personajes de Candy Candy pertenece a **Safiro **y a **LUCYLUZ **quien me ha dado el permiso de continuarla. Yo, **Wendy Grandchester**, estoy realizando una continuación de mi autoría con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar, así como tampoco apropiarme del trabajo de ninguna de las personas mencionadas anteriormente.

**Aviso: **En esta historia, habrán frecuentes escenas de contenido sexual explícito, aunque no vulgar o con el propósito de ofender, se te extiende la advertencia en caso de que ésto sea un inconveniente para ti.

* * *

><p><strong>Novia de mi profesor<strong>

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

><p>—Conocerte ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Terrence.— Le dije llorando al finalizar la cascada de besos que él me dio.<p>

—Eres mi mayor bendición, Candy. Te daré el mundo, mi vida, lo que sea por hacerte feliz.— Mi miraba a los ojos, siempre había sinceridad en ellos.

—Yo también daría mi vida por ti, Terrence. No me lo pensaría dos veces.

Lo volví a besar, como si mi mundo dependiera de ello. Yo no conocía el amor, no creía en él, Terrence llegó para cambiar todo eso, para devolverme lo que había olvidado hace tiempo, vivir.

—Tenemos que regresar, mi amor.— Amaba que él me llamara de esa manera, mi rostro se transfiguraba en una sonrisa tonta.

—¿Tan pronto? Pero...— No pude evitar protestar, era tan ensoñador éste lugar que no quería marcharme jamás.

—Si nos retrazamos, nos deja la embarcación y no te gustaría que nos quedáramos aquí varados, ¿verdad?

—No... es que es tan... mágico éste lugar, sí, esa es la palabra, mágico.— Le dije aún con más énfasis y él amplió su peculiar sonrisa y me dio un beso ligero.

—Me alegro que hayas disfrutado el paseo.

—Yo disfruto cada momento vivido a tu lado, Terrence. Gracias por hacerme vivir.— Sentados en la pequeña embarcación, yo me acomodé en su pecho, en su calor y no dejé que él viera mis ojos aguados.

Llegamos de vuelta al hotel, yo me sentía un poco agotada por el paseo, pero a la vez, me acompañaba una sensación de que mi vida había cambiado para siempre, sé que ha cambiado desde que conocí a Terrence, pero luego de lo que pasó hoy y de que él me regalara éste precioso anillo, nada volvería a ser lo mismo jamás.

—¿Cuánto por su pensamiento, señorita?— Yo estaba acostada en la cama, escribiendo en mi cuaderno personal, bueno, realmente me había quedado en la luna, pensando, con el bolígrafo en la boca cuando él se recostó en uno de los postes de la cama, sonriendo y bailando entre sus dedos una moneda dorada con la imagen de un duende.

—No creo que su moneda alcance para comprar cada pensamiento suyo que tengo, profe.

La forma en que cerré mi cuaderno y lo eché hacia un lado fue una invitación para que él se uniera conmigo en la cama. Antes de hacerlo, él me miró detenidamente, con los ojos entrecerrados, como si su mente estuviera maquilando quince mil diabluras lujuriosas. Recién había salido del baño, era divino su pelo mojado aún, tenía una camiseta azúl y un jean casual y por Dios que le quedaba divino.

—Yo me conformo sólo con saber que usted me piensa, señorita.— Se metió a la cama conmigo y se me colocó encima, en segundos me envolvió con sus besos. Yo separé mis piernas y luego abracé su cintura con ellas.

—Te pienso más de lo que te imaginas.— Me sonrió, pero se comenzó a apartar de mí lentamente.

—Me quedaría aquí haciéndote el amor hasta agotarme, pero tenemos una cena.— Eso me desconcertó por completo, yo estaba excitada y me valía madre cualquier cena.

—¿Una cena? Eso puede esperar...

—No es cualquier cena, cielo. Vamos a cenar en casa de Tommy.

—Pero...

—Es nuestra última noche aquí, cariño. Tommy y su esposa nos han invitado con mucho entusiasmo, no tengo corazón para desairarlos...

—Tienes razón...— Sonreí, pero sé que no soy muy buena disimulando mis emociones.

—Candy... no te enojes...

—No estoy enojada.— Y era cierto, no estaba enojada, lo que estaba experimentado era esa frustración de estar excitada y no poder satisfacer mis ganas.

—Si quieres llamo a Tommy y le cancelo.

—No, no, Terrence. Yo quiero ir, de verdad quiero, es sólo que...

—Entiendo. Yo estoy igual.— Me llevó la mano a su miembro duro.— Pero es mejor así, que se sigan acumulando las ganas para más tarde.— Concluyó besándome, me mordió el labio inferior seductoramente y luego se salió de la cama. Yo me di un baño rápido y me vestí sencilla al igual que él, un jean, un suéter azúl, unas botas lanudas marrones y una coleta alta.

...

—¡Terry! Pensé que no vendrían. Pasen, pasen, bienvenidos. Señorita Candy...— Tommy nos recibió como ni no nos hubiera visto en siglos. Besó mi mano con exagerada galantería y Terrence puso los ojos en blanco.

—Buenas noches.— Una voz suave y encantadora se unió. Era la esposa de Tommy. Tenía una niña de unos cinco meses cargada. Su esposa tenía el pelo castaño y ondulado, vestía jeans y un sencillo suéter color crema.

—Hola, Adele. Estás guapísima, como siempre.— La saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Mi rostro se desfiguró por un instante. No estaba acostumbrada a ver a Terrence siendo afectivo con otra persona.

—Y tú siempre adulador.

—Es parte de mi encanto. Te presento a mi novia, Candy.

—Mucho gusto, Candy. Soy Adele y ella es Rosalee.— Me señaló a la bebé, que me sonrió con su carita regordeta, mostrando sus encías desdentadas.

—El gusto es mío, Adele y Rosalee.

—¡Padrino!— Una niña de unos cinco años apareció corriendo y aterrizó en los brazos de Terry.

—Hola, princesa, ¡cuánto has crecido!— Terry la cargó y la besó en las mejillas. La niña tenía el pelo rojizo como Tommy, pero ondulado como Adele, la carita pecosa igual que su padre.

—¡Sí! Ya estoy en Kinder.— Respondió orgullosa. Yo me quedé mirándolos. La niña lo miraba llena de adoración, se veía que Terry sentía lo mismo, le hacía cosquillas y tal parece que todos los demás presentes habíamos desaparecido.

—Vamos, Rosamund, deja a padrino ya, tenemos que cenar.— Terry puso la niña en el suelo y mientras yo contemplaba la humilde y bonita casa, ella se acercó a mí y yo le sonreí. Adoro los niños, tengo un don especial para ellos.

—Hola.— Me dijo y sus ojitos curiosos e inquisitivos se clavaron en mí.

—Hola, Rosamund.

—¿Cómo te llamas?— Fue directa, era gracioso el recelo que mostraba.

—Me llamo Candy.

—¡Candy! ¿Cómo las golosinas?

—Sí, como las golosinas.— No pude evitar reirme.

—Vamos, Mundy, ten piedad de Candy.

Su padre se la llevó y minutos después, fuimos dirigidos al comedor.

—Espero que les guste la comida. Le he puesto todo mi amor.— Adele finalmente terminó de llevar una caserola de ensalada de papa. Un delicioso pavo humeaba en el centro de la mesa.

—Está divino, tú nunca me decepcionas, Adele.— Dijo Terry luego de probar la comida.

—Con toda sinceridad, es el mejor pavo que he probado en mi vida.— Lo dije de corazón, sonriendo y me sentí satisfecha al ver la expresión de orgullo y felicidad en la cara de Adele.

—Pues ahora ya saben de qué se valió para engatusarme y llevarme al altar... ¡ouch!— Adele le dio un codazo a Tommy por gracioso.

—Y cuéntenme de ustedes, ¿cómo se conocieron?— Quiso saber Adele, Terry reaccionó con una sonrisa enorme, pero yo... yo aún tenía mis reservas, conozco de la gente y sus prejuicios. Los ojos de Adele estaban fijos en mí, esperando una respuesta.

—Nos conocimos en la escuela.— Dije sin más detalles.

—¡Oh, genial! ¿Tú también eres maestra?— Preguntó sin mirarme porque estaba concentrada dándole de comer a la bebé que estaba en su sillita.

—Bueno, yo...

—Yo soy su profesor.— Dijo Terry sin reparo alguno y yo me puse tensa.

—¡Oh! Vaya...— Adele sonrió aparentando tranquilidad, pero no había conseguido disimular su sorpresa.

—¿Tú eres su profesor?— Rosamund de pronto se interesó en la conversación.

—Así es. Pero no por mucho, ya Candy está por graduarse.

—¡Wao! Papá, cuando yo sea grande, me voy a casar con el profesor de arte...— Tommy se atragantó con el vino y Adele abrió los ojos como platos.

—Me parece que ustedes dos tienen una historia muy interesante...— Le expresión de Adele se tornó maliciosa.— Y yo seré toda oídos...— Añadió al final.

No sé cómo fue que Adele se las arregló, pero terminó por sacarnos la historia completa con lujo de detalles. Yo me quedé sorprendida conmigo misma. Nunca me había abierto de esa manera. Entonces comprendí el motivo. Terry y ellos eran amigos y yo nunca había tenido amigos, ese momento, fue lo más cercano a la amistad que había tenido en mi vida. Pude sentir, bueno, sé que sólo fue mi imaginación, pero sentí a Martha darme un pellizco por eso. Pero es que Martha fue un ser muy especial, aún no la puedo catalogar, ella excede cualquier título externo o filial que yo le pudiese dar.

—Vaya... fue maravilloso que se hayan encontrado. Les deseo que sean muy felices.— Adele tenía los ojos aguados, incluso Tommy también estaba prendido de nuestra historia.

—¿Y tienen planes futuros? Ya saben, casarse, niños... apuesto a que Candy te dará hijos preciosos...— Me puse muy tensa en ese momento. Por segundos, creo que dejé de respirar. Tengo la certeza de querer estar con Terrence por siempre, sin embargo... no había pensado en matrimonio y mucho menos, hijos...

—No tenemos nada planificado y no creo que lo hagamos. Nos hemos propuesto una sola cosa, ser felices y estar juntos. Sólo eso.— Respondió Terry y sonrió, luego me tomó la mano y me la besó, sus ojos me miraron por un instantes, llenos de amor. Adele y Tommy nos seguían mirando embobados.

—Cariño, ¿puedes encargarte de Rossy? Voy a lavar los platos.

—Claro. Yo me quedo con ésta hermosura...— Tommy levantó alto a la bebé y ésta vomitó en su camisa.

—Bien sabes que no puedes hacerla retosar acabando de comer.— Luego de habernos reído un buen rato, Adele buscó un paño y limpió la camisa de su esposo.

—Vamos, Candy, deja eso...

—En serio quiero ayudarte.

—Bueno...— Insistí en ayudar a Adele a limpiar la cocina, mientras que Tommy y Terry se fueron al jardín con las niñas.

—¿Son felices?— Le pregunté sin pensar a Adele mientras secaba un plato.

—¿Disculpa?— Ella estaba verdaderamente desconcertada.

—¿Que si son felices? Ustedes... juntos...

—Lo somos. Bueno, hemos tenido malos ratos, rachas malas y muchas nubes grises en el paisaje de vez en cuando, pero... cuando me tranquilizo y miro todo a mi al rededor, mis niñas, lo poco o mucho que tenemos, recuerdo que nada de eso llegó solo, que todo lo hemos hecho juntos y que debemos cuidarlo, que más que una pareja, somos un equipo y para ganar, hay que trabajar juntos, si uno falla, ambos fallamos. Con el tiempo... aprendí que ser feliz no es más que una opción y nosotros optamos por ser felices.

Pude creer cada una de sus palabras. No es que yo me deje llevar por las apariencias, pero hay una diferencia enorme entre ese hogar y el que yo tuve. La casa de Adele irradiaba amor en cada rincón, en su dedicación por los quehaceres, en cada cuadro o cortina, en sus miradas, en sus hijas. Posiblemente no era un hogar perfecto, pero eran felices.

—Terry merece ser feliz, Candy. Y tú también, sin duda alguna.

—Yo... hago todo lo posible...

—Pero tienes miedo. Y el miedo no es buen aliado. Son pocos los hombres en los que una mujer puede confiar, con él, con Terry, tú puedes lanzarte sin paracaídas.

Sólo me limité a asentir. Sintiendo muchas cosas. Estoy segura de mis sentimientos, pero también está este miedo horrible de sufrir, de que Terrence me falle o que fallemos ambos.

—Iré a cambiarme éste suéter, tal parece que lavé los platos con él.— Se disculpó Adele y se fue a la que parecía ser su habitación. Yo comencé a vagar por la casa hasta que llegué al jardín. Allí, vi a Tommy empujar a Rosamund en un columpio que adiviné que él mismo había hecho para ella. Luego comencé a buscar a Terry con la mirada y lo vi de pie contemplando unas rosas, con la bebé en brazos. Él debía estar diciéndole algo muy gracioso porque la bebé reía y gorgojeaba sin parar. Fue en ese momento en que me paralicé de golpe.

Creo que eso es exactamente lo que Terry quiere. Una familia. Terry se ve de ensueño con esa bebé en sus brazos, parecen conectar. Unas lágrimas terribles y un miedo feroz se comenzó a apoderar de mí. Terry necesita una familia. Tiene treinta y un años, es natural. Pero yo... yo no puedo darle eso, yo no soy la mujer que él necesita y de pronto, una angustia dolorosa y terrible me abrazó.

—¡Candy!— Dijo mi nombre emocionado al descubrirme de momento en un arbusto. Yo no pude hablar. Sólo me quedé en el mismo sitio, sin aire, mirándolo con la bebé en brazos.

—¿Candy? ¿Estás bien?

—Terrence...—Su nombre se me escapó muy débil y yo sentía que esa amarga sensación me iba a quebrar, era el dolor, el dolor por saber que lo voy a perder...

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! He regresado y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Para las que han seguido la primera adaptación, deben saber de la similitud de ésta continuación, éste tipo de emociones en Candy son naturales si lo vemos desde la perspectiva del libro y yo no me puedo salir de esa línea, por eso espero que comprendan el porqué de la situación en este capítulo. Hay cosas que no podemos simplemente pasarlas por alto, están ahí y hay que trabajar con ellas de una forma realista.<strong>

**Bueno, chicas, espero poder actualizar más seguido y sobre todo, que ésta historia les siga agradando. Al igual que el libro, no será muy larga, pero tengo planes para ella.**

**Gracias por comentar:**

**GRANDCHESTER LUCY, Rebeca, Amaparo de Grand, CANDY, norma Rodriguez, dulce lu, Maride de Grand, hellen franco, kary klais, NaThouDeliDouX, LizCarter, Eri, skarllet northman, lucylu1213flaks**

* * *

><p><strong>Un beso y hasta pronto,<strong>

**Wendy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ****Candy Candy **y sus personajes pertenecen a **Mizuki e Igarashi **respectivamente. La historia que están por leer es una versión libre para la continuación del libro **"Enamorada de mi profesor" **cuya autora es **Susan Lawrence **y la adaptación de la versión original a los personajes de Candy Candy pertenece a **Safiro **y a **LUCYLUZ **quien me ha dado el permiso de continuarla. Yo, **Wendy Grandchester**, estoy realizando una continuación de mi autoría con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar, así como tampoco apropiarme del trabajo de ninguna de las personas mencionadas anteriormente.

**Aviso: **En esta historia, habrán frecuentes escenas de contenido sexual explícito, aunque no vulgar o con el propósito de ofender, se te extiende la advertencia en caso de que ésto sea un inconveniente para ti.

* * *

><p><strong>Novia de mi profesor<strong>

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

><p>—Candy... ¿te sientes mal?— Le entregó la niña a Tommy que se había acercado junto con Adele.<p>

—Yo... me quiero ir... lo siento...— Dije evitando mi llanto a toda costa, mirando con pena a los preocupados anfitriones que se comportaron tan atentos y amables conmigo.

—¿Qué te sientes? ¿Fue la comida? Puedo tarde un digestivo...

—No, Adele, tu comida estaba deliciosa. Es sólo que creo que voy a enfermarme...

—Disculpen. Será mejor que me la lleve de vuelta al hotel, disculpen chicos y gracias por todo.

—No hay de qué. Esperemos que la enfermedad de Candy no sea uno de esos virus que duran nueve meses...— Casi me desmayo en el mismo momento en que Tommy salió con su bromita.

—¡Tommy!— Lo regañó su esposa, pero yo ya estaba pálida como papel.

No era que tuviera miedo de estar embarazada, nos habíamos cuidado todo el tiempo, así que las probabilidades serían muy pocas. Mi miedo mayor era... que Terrence se entusiasmara con la idea...

Tommy nos hizo el favor de llevarnos de vuelta al hotel, Terry se quedó conmigo en la parte trasera del auto, mi cabeza apoyada de su hombro y el acariciándome suavemente la espalda. Comienzo a sufrir desde ya. Porque si Terrence planea tener una familia... yo tendré que dejarlo libre, tendré que renunciar a su amor, a su cariño, a todas las cosas que él me hace sentir. No me di cuenta cuando comencé a derramar lágrimas.

El taxi de Tommy se detuvo en el hotel, Terrence se despidió de él y caminó a mi lado, su fuerte brazo rodeándome hasta que estuvimos en nuestra habitación.

—Candy... ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?— Me preguntó acomodándome en la cama, sentándose él a mi lado y mirandome con su gesto tierno y compasivo. Yo lo miro y lloro aún con más fervor, mirándolo, con el miedo anticipado de no poder verlo más.

—Es que... me duele mucho la cabeza... y la garganta... creo que he pescado un catarro...

—Oh... pero no tienes que ponerte así por un catarro. Iré a conseguir medicamentos para ti...

—No, no te preocupes. Ya se me pasará...

—Candy, no puedo dejar de preocuparme si te veo en esas condiciones. Si es un catarro lo que tienes, entonces lo combatiremos. Ahora vuelvo.— Me arrulló en las sábanas, me dio un beso en la frente y luego se marchó.

Me quedo sola y comienzo a pensar en todo. Recuerdo a mi madre, me hace tanta falta su consejo, su dirección, como madre, ella me diría qué es lo que debo hacer. Recuerdo también a Martha... y me doy cuenta de que las únicas personas que podrían iluminarme en el atolladero mental que llevo... no están... Martha se ha ido para siempre y mi madre no quiere regresar de donde sea que esté.

No quiero que Terrence sepa el verdadero origen de mi malestar. Yo lo amo con toda mi alma, posiblemente, Terrence será el único hombre al que yo ame en mi vida. Pero Terrence quiere una familia... quiere niños... y yo no puedo darle nada de eso, entonces... tengo que dejarlo.

—Candy, ya llegué, a ver, te conseguí ésto...— Se acerca a mí con un frasco de jarabe y en seguida vierte una medida en el vasito plástico que trae. Me lo acerca a la boca. Yo lo aparto con mi mano y él se desconcierta.

—Candy... vamos, abre la boca, no seas niñata.— Me dice divertido y mi corazón da un vuelco. Lo miro con su preciosa sonrisa, lo hermoso que él es y siento una desesperación muy grande. Quiero sentirlo conmigo lo más que pueda por ésta última noche.

—No quiero esa medicina...

—Pero...

—Te quiero a ti...— Le quito el frasco y el vasito de la mano y lo pongo sobre la mesita de noche. Lo miro con los ojos encendidos, llenos de deseo y me arrodillo en la cama, acercándome a él y busco sus labios.

Entonces él me envuelve en su beso apasionado y se mete conmigo en la cama. Yo me voy deshaciendo rápido de su camisa. Me fascina ver su torso fornido y sus brazos fuertes que ahora desnudos se aferran a mi cintura. Me besa el cuello y yo me comienzo a electrizar, me vuelvo febril.

—Te amo, Candy.— Yo amé más su voz ronca, la forma desesperada en que me va desnudando. Amo al Terrence posesivo y desenfrenado.

—Ámame, Terrence. Ámame como nunca.— Casi le rogué.

Entonces su amor se hizo salvaje. Me mordió los labios, me los curó con más besos y me los volvió a enrojecer con su pasión. Se volvió una fiera en mis pechos, me los apretó y me los lamió. Mordió suavemente mis pezones y se quedó succionándomelos, enloqueciéndome. Entonces vino lo mejor.

Se quita el pantalón, al que su erección parece querer romper. Se quita todo. Se pone ansioso un preservativo y regresa a mí. Llega con tiernos besos, pero yo no quiero eso. Si es tierno, a mi me costará más dejarlo. Pero si es salvaje, si me da una noche como nunca, si me arranca la piel y el alma... yo no lo olvidaré jamás.

—No quiero caricias, Terrence.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres, Candy?— Hace una pausa dificultosa, mirándome con un deseo que amanaza con derrotarlo y me muerde ligeramente el cuello.

—Que me tomes fuerte. Como nunca lo has hecho.— Veo ese brillo y desconcierto ardiente en sus ojos. Nos quedamos viéndonos por unos segundos y él hace lo que le pido.

Me levanta, me cuelgo a su cintura y él me penetra de una sola vez, fuerte. Me vuelve a besar, pero no son besos dulces o tiernos, porque no son esos los besos que le he pedido. Terrence me está destrozando la boca... y muy pronto, sin él saberlo, me estará destrozando también el alma porque yo tendré que renunciar a todo eso.

—¡Terrence!— Grito, pero él parece no oirme. Él se ha vuelto loco y me embiste sin tregua, sin descanzo. Yo estoy en una especie de gloria infernal. En una tortura que deseo que no termine nunca.

—¿Ésto era lo que querías, Candy?

—¡Sí!— Él tiene tanta fuerza, me alza y me mueve como si yo fuera una pluma, una frágil muñeca en sus manos.

Es tanto lo que lo amo, lo que lo deseo... que exploto maravillosamente mientras él con su fuerza y sus embistes aún me eleva por los aires.

—Te amo, Terrence... Te amo...— Dije sin alma, agotada, él sobre mí luego de terminar, incapaz de hablar todavía.

...

El avión ya ha despegado y es inevitable que llore al ver como Irlanda se va haciendo cada vez más pequeña e inaccesible. Me duele dejar Irlanda, porque regresar a casa... es lo que más me aproxima a tener que dejar a Terrence.

—No llores, preciosa. Te traeré aquí todos los años. Todas las veces que quieras.— Me enjuga las lágrimas y me da un beso, sonriéndome siempre de esa forma tan suya. No quisiera dejarlo nunca. Pero Terry es un hombre hecho y derecho. Un hombre que necesita una esposa... una que le de hijos, un hombre que merece todo eso y al que yo no podré retener con mi egoísmo.

—Hogar, dulce hogar.— Expresa con un suspiro de alivio cuando al fin llegamos a su casa. Suelta las maletas y me toma por la cintura. Me regala otra vez su sonrisa ancha y hermosa. Pero yo lo miro llena de pena, como ahogada de pronto.

—¿Qué te pasa, Candy? ¿No estás contenta por volver?

—No... es decir... claro que lo estoy. Es sólo que... estoy cansada...

—Sí, los viajes agotan. Ve a descansar. Yo luego te llevaré un té con galletas y te daré un masaje.— Lo último me lo dijo al oído.

Me voy a la habitación y me desvisto. Quiero algo cómodo y que me cobije. Elegí una camiseta de Terry. Me metí a la cama y cerré los ojos, pero no porque tenga ganas de dormir... estoy pensando lo que voy hacer. Tengo que irme, pero la pregunta es... ¿cómo?

Me pregunto si realmente yo sería capaz de abandonar a Terry, ésta hermosa casa y todas las cosas que él me hace sentir... ¿habrá vida después de Terry? No creo que sea posible acostumbrarte a la vida común y corriente luego de haber probado la gloria de tantas maneras.

—Candy... tu té...— Llega Terrence con su hermosa sonrisa y con la bandejita en la mano, el olor de las galletas me enloquece.

—Gracias...— Me incorporo y me siento en la cama.

—Te ves increíblemente sexy.— Me guiña un ojo y yo recuerdo mis fachas.

—¡Mentiroso!— Le digo lanzándole una almohadilla para luego degustar una deliciosa galleta.

—No te miento, Candy. No hay nada más sexy que ver a tu chica con tu camiseta... sobre todo porque sabes que no hay nada debajo de ella...— Me dio un beso ligero e introdujo suavemente sus manos por la camiseta, acarició sutilmente mis pechos y volví a sentir aquella corriente eléctrica.

—¡Terrence!— Reaccioné exageradamente con temor, haciendo que sin querer se me volteara la bandejilla de galletas e incluso derramé un poco del té caliente sobre le muslo de Terrence.

—¿Qué pasa?— Ya se estaba desconcertando.

—Nada... creo que me tomaste por sorpresa...— Le sonreí para convencerlo y agradecí que haya funcionado.

Me terminé el té y las galletas. Una revelación atroz vino a mí... ese sería el último té que compartiríamos juntos...

—¿En qué piensas?

—¿Yo?— Me sorprendió, sacándome de mis maquilaciones.

—¿A caso hay alguien más en ésta habitación?— Me pregunta burlón, travieso, adorable y a mí se me va el alma.

—En que pasado mañana ya tendré que volver a la escuela...

—Sí... pero al menos tienes mañana para prepararte y si te sirve de consuelo... yo también tengo que ir a la escuela pasado mañana.— Me mordió la nariz.

—Terry...

—¿Sí?

—Pasado mañana es jueves...

—¿Y?

—Es que visito a mi madre todos los jueves...

—Oh... no hay problemas, yo te llevaré a visitar a tu madre...— Se me agrandan los ojos y me asusto ante su ofrecimiento.

—No... no es necesario. Lo que quería pedirte era permiso para ausentarme a clases y visitarla... quiero hacerlo temprano...

—Candy... yo no tengo problemas con excusarte de mi clase... ¿pero qué hay de las demás? El año está por terminar, estás a ley de nada de graduarte... y además... ¿por qué no puedes visitar a tu madre por la tarde? Te evitarías faltar a clases y yo te podría llevar.

—¡Porque quiero hacerlo de esa forma! ¿Es que todo debe ser como tú digas?— Estallé y él se quedó sorprendido. Sé que fui muy injusta y sobre todo... absurda porque Terrence es muy flexible, especialmente conmigo.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Lo que he estado tratando de hacer todo el tiempo es hacerte las cosas más fáciles. Llevo todo el día tratando de borrarte esa expresión sombría que tienes desde que llegamos...— Se puso de pie y me alzó la voz, por primera vez me alzó la voz. Admito que eso me gustó. Terrence no es todo dulzura y comprensión, él también tiene una fiera interna...

—Lo siento...— Me disculpé con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, realmente arrepentida por haberme comportado tan egoísta y engreída.

—Candy...— Se sentó a mi lado, me acarició el rostro, pero me miraba diferente. Con ojos inquisitivos, como si intuyera algo.

—Dime...

—¿Está todo bien? ¿Hay algo que no me has dicho?— Me pongo tensa desde el pelo hasta los pies. El corazón me galopa y ruge como una bestia que ha sido perturbada de su descanso.

—No, Terrence... yo sólo estoy cansada... algo estrésica... ya sabes, el viaje, regresar a la rutina y extraño a mi mamá y...

—Ya... relájate, hermosa. Todo estará bien.

Me acostó bocabajo luego de quitarme la camiseta. Sus gloriosas manos comenzaron a masajerar mis hombros y espalda. Terrence tiene manos divinas, consiguió que me relajara y por un momento, se llevó toda la carga que me atormenta.

Me sentí tan relajada que me quedé dormida. Debí haber estado exhausta física y mentalmente porque abrí los ojos a las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente. Me cubrí la desnudez con la sábana y bajé a buscar a Terrence. No lo encontré, pero encontré sobre la mesa del comedor una rosa y una nota al lado del desayuno.

_**'No te asustes, princesa,**_

_**me reuní con papá, ya sabes,**_

_**cosas de hombres y no quise despertarte.**_

_**No regresaré hasta por la tarde,**_

_**así que aprovéchate y descansa**_

_**porque cuando yo llegue...'**_

_**P.D. Come tu desayuno.**_

_**Terrence**_

Cuando termino de leer la nota, el corazón me comienza a latir más de prisa. Fue como una señal. Terrence no volvería hasta la tarde... entonces... era el momento.

Ni siquiera me detuve a desayunar. Me di un duchazo expreso, sin ni siquiera lavarme el pelo. Me puse unos jeans, las botas y un suéter, me recogí el pelo en una coleta y le di gracias a Dios de que aún no había deshecho la maleta que traje del viaje.

Estoy llorando, no me siento feliz, no quiero dejar a Terrence, pero debo hacerlo. Me quité el anillo que me había dado y se lo dejé en el buró con otra nota... me lo quité como si me estuviera quitando mi propio corazón. Tomé sólo el dinero que Terrence insistía en asignarme semanalmente, lo necesitaría. Le dejé el celular que me había regalado. No merecía quedármelo y además, no quiero que me contacte. No podía ir a mi casa, ese sería el primer lugar en donde Terrence me buscaría, así que caminé hasta la calle principal con la maleta a rastras y detuve un taxi y sin mirar atrás, lo abordé.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Como había dicho, ya esta es la última historia que tengo pendiente y haré todo lo posible por terminarla antes de que empiecen las clases otra vez. Las que leyeron la primera adaptación, sabrán que es una historia corta, que era precisa y que no se quedaba estancada y esta continuación será igual, corta y precisa, sólo que más detallada y con la intención de atar los cabos sueltos.**

**Gracias por tus comentarios:**

**Betk Grandchester, Rebeca, CANDY, elisablue85, skarllet northman, Maride de Grand, NaThouDeLiDoux, Eri, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, dulce lu, LizCarter, GRANDCHESTER LUCY, Soadora, Michiru**

**Hasta pronto!**

**Wendy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ****Candy Candy **y sus personajes pertenecen a **Mizuki e Igarashi **respectivamente. La historia que están por leer es una versión libre para la continuación del libro **"Enamorada de mi profesor" **cuya autora es **Susan Lawrence **y la adaptación de la versión original a los personajes de Candy Candy pertenece a **Safiro **y a **LUCYLUZ **quien me ha dado el permiso de continuarla. Yo, **Wendy Grandchester**, estoy realizando una continuación de mi autoría con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar, así como tampoco apropiarme del trabajo de ninguna de las personas mencionadas anteriormente.

**Aviso: **En esta historia, habrán frecuentes escenas de contenido sexual explícito, aunque no vulgar o con el propósito de ofender, se te extiende la advertencia en caso de que ésto sea un inconveniente para ti.

* * *

><p><strong>Novia de mi profesor<strong>

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

><p>—¿A dónde la llevo, señorita?— Me pregunta el taxista, de origen latino y con una sonrisa simpática, de esos que si les das cuerda no hay quien los calle. Entonces me quedo analizando su pregunta. ¿A dónde iré?<p>

Ya está claro que no puedo volver a casa. Buena idea sería quedarme en el hospital con mi mamá... ¡No! Terrence podría encontrarme también ahí...

—¿Señorita?

—Eh, sí, disculpe... ¿conoce algún motel?— El rostro del taxista se desconcierta. Me río para mis adentros porque debe estar pensando que soy una prostitute barata o algo parecido. Piensa que me veré con algún cliente. O tal vez sólo soy yo y mis complejos.

—Depende de qué clase esté buscando, pues...

—Busco no muy cerca ni muy lejos de aquí. Y... económico.

—Se ha topado usted con el hombre correcto.— Me sonrió y sin preguntarme nada más, simplemente siguió conduciendo por cuarenta minutos hasta que llegamos a un edificio de tres pisos al final de una carretera ancha, era el motel.

Lo miro desde la ventanilla antes de bajarme. No es que sea de cinco estrellas, pero no se ve de mala muerte, al menos no por fuera... Veo las letras de neon que indican que está abierto, una de las letras está fundida.

—Gracias. ¿Cuánto le debo?— Le entrego la cantidad acordada y me quedo mirando hacia la entrada del motel indecisa.

—No es un lugar de lujo, pero es muy limpio. Tiene servicio de desayuno y cena... recuerde decir en el mostrador que va de parte de Lalo.— Me guiñó un ojo y arrancó en su taxi.

Muerta de nervios, me dirijo al mostrador y me acerco a la señora de origen latino también, no hace contacto visual conmigo, tiene un cigarrillo en la boca y mira concentrada una libreta.

—¿Una noche o la semana entera?— Me sorprende con su pregunta y aún no me mira.

—Yo...— Titubeo y al fin ella me mira, luego mira mi maleta.

—¿Tiempo indefinido?

—Sí...

—Bien. Serían sesenta dólares por dos noches... y veinte dólares por acada noche extra...— Reviso lo que me queda de la asignación que me había dado Terrence. Me quedan sólo ochenta y cinco dólares... es decir, si doy el depósito, sólo me restarían quince dólares y debo comer y costear los pasajes de visitas a mi madre y la escuela...

—Yo... vengo de parte de Lalo...— Se me ocurrió decir al final. No sé qué diferencia habría con eso, pero me abracé a la fe...

—Ummm... con que Lalo... pues bien. Serían cuarenta dólares por dos noches y diez dólares por cada noche adicional. Incluye desayuno y cena. No le vendría mal a usted.— Añade mirándome de arriba abajo.

Le entregué los cuarenta dólares y supe al menos que estaré tranquila por dos noches. Me dio la llave y entré a la habitación. Era pequeña, pero olía a recién aseada. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un amarillo pálido y en los bordes de arriba había papel tapiz, las cortinas eran en color crema. Había una cama no muy pequeña ni muy grande, tenía un mullido edredón floreado y un par de toallas blancas sobre ella. Un pequeño buró de tres cajones y una mesita. Sigo caminando hasta el baño. También huele a detergente y aunque las piezas no son nuevas, sí lucen limpias y desinfectadas.

Luego que termino de mirar todo... me doy cuenta de lo sola que estoy. De lo incierto que parece ser mi futuro. Y pienso en Terrence. Ya me estoy arrepintiendo. Quiero correr hacia él... pienso que aún estaré a tiempo... son las diez de la mañana y él dijo que regresaría por la tarde. Con suerte... ni siquiera se enteraría que me había ido...

Lágrimas gruesas me bañan el rostro. No puedo regresar con él. Terrence necesita una mujer. Una que esté preparada para él, que no sólo pueda recibir, sino que pueda también entregarle... Yo le he entregado mi amor, mi cuerpo... pero no puedo entregarle nada más...

Me abrazo a mí misma, no sólo por el frío del viejo, pero vigoroso aire acondicionado, sino por el frío que llevo dentro. Extraño sus abrazos, sus besos. Su sonrisa ancha. Extraño su cuerpo junto al mío y a penas han pasado unas horas...

Trato de no pensar en él. No puedo pensar en él, si debo abandonarlo para siempre, tengo que acostumbrar a mi mente también a no pensar en él. Enciendo el televisor y sintonizo uno de los pocos canales que se ven. Me quedo viendo una comedia romántica, ya que es el único canal que se ve con nitidez... avisan que interrumpirán la película con unos comerciales y entonces me entero del título... "Cómo perder a un chico en diez díaz". ¡Genial!

No sé si fue el frío o mi cansancio, pero me quedé dormida. El reloj de la habitación marcaba las cinco de la tarde... Me levanto azorada. El corazón se me quiere salir. Ya Terrence debe saber que me fui... Se me aprieta el pecho y se me encoge el alma. Pienso en salir corriendo a buscarlo... pienso en lo preocupado que debió quedar... en todas las preguntas que se debe estar haciendo. Me di cuenta que fui justo lo que no quería ser, una inconciente egoísta. Creo que debí enfrentarlo... explicarle cara a cara mis motivos... él lo entendería...

Entonces pienso... ¿y si no me quiere escuchar? Por la forma en que me fui, no sólo debe estar preocupado, sino decepcionado y furioso... Me tocaron a la puerta en ese momento.

—¿Sí?

—La cena está por servirse.

—¡Oh! Gracias, en seguida voy.— Respondo desde mi cama, ni siquiera me motivé a abrir la puerta. Recuerdo no que tengo nada en el estómago.

Voy al comedor y sólo les sonrío a los demás, la mayoría son latinos y se escucha un barullo de conversaciones en español del cual no entiendo ni papa. Como mi cena en silencio y mirando todo el tiempo hacia la puerta. Es como si mi conciencia me dijera **_¿qué coño haces ahí? ¡Ve con él! _**

Terminé mi cena y amablemente me despedí de los demás. Volví a mi habitación. Pienso en Terrence, en lo molesto y desesperado que debe estar. Necesito verlo. Hablar con él... lo haré mañana. Visitaré a mi madre temprano y hablaré con él... cuando se le haya pasado el enojo. Terrence no se enoja a menudo, pero cuando lo hace, no es buena idea estar cerca...

—Candy... ¡Candy!

—¿Mamá? ¡Mamá! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo...?— Se me acelera el corazón al ver a mi madre frente a mí. Con su sencillo y habitual vestido. Su pelo hermoso y lacio suelto.

—Candy... ven conmigo, preciosa... no llores más.— Se sienta a mi lado y yo me le acerco más, ella comienza a acariciarme el cabello.

—Mami... ¿cuándo despertaste? ¿cómo me encontraste aquí?

—Mami siempre encuentra todo. Ahora mami acaba de encontrar un corazoncito roto, ¿será el de mi niña?

—Ujum...— Dije llorando, acurrucándome más en ella.

—¿Un chico te rompió el corazón?— Su voz fue un estricto reclamo.

—No... creo que se lo he roto yo...

—¡Hiciste muy bien!— Gritó con una voz tenebrosa, como si no fuera ella.

—No ésta vez, mami. Él es un buen hombre...

—¡Ningún hombre es bueno, Candice!

—¡No es cierto! Al menos Terrence lo es...

—Candice, si quieres ser libre, renuncia al amor. Renuncia a los hombres...

—Pero mamá... tú no conoces a...

—No lo dejes que te destruya, Candice. ¡No lo permitas!— Levanto la cabeza de su regazo y la miro. Su gesto es muy severo.

—Mamá, no te vayas... ¡Mamá!

Desperté bañada en sudor. Fue sólo un sueño, un sueño cruel. Miro el reloj, son las siete de la mañana. Es jueves... las clases comienzan a las ocho... también las visitas al hospital. Terrence... Me duele mucho la cabeza. Aún no me recupero de mi sueño.

Decido darme un duchazo. Primero estuve a punto de morir por lo helada que estaba el agua. Salí titiritando de frío y me vestí con un jean y un grueso suéter. Las mismas botas. Tomé mi bolso y me aseguré de tener el resto del dinero, no confío en dejarlo en el motel. Me peiné con las manos y me até el cabello nuevamente con la misma liguilla. Conservé una tarjeta de Lalo, lo llamé para que me dejara en el hospital.

—¿A dónde, señorita?— El simpático Lalo me sonríe.

—Al hospital Saint Jane.

Desde el motel, me quedaba más lejos el hospital que antes... mi dinero comenzaría a escasear más pronto de lo que pensé.

—Aquí está, señorita.

—Gracias, Lalo. ¿Cuánto de debo ésta vez?

—¿Va a visitar a alguien aquí?

—Sí... a mi madre...— El rostro del buen Lalo se nubló, su semblante simpático desapareció y se volvió melancólico.

—Entonces ahórrese el dinero y cómprele unas hermosas flores a su madrecita.— Me dijo con los ojos aguados y se marchó. Dejándome a mí también llorando.

Luego de tomar el elevador, caminé por el pasillo que conducía a la habitación de mi madre y a la de Martha..., se siente raro el ver a otras personas entrando y saliendo de la habitación que había sido de ella. Despejo esos pensamientos y por fin entro a la habitación de mi madre.

Me acerco a mi madre y con lágrimas ardientes veo que nada ha cambiado, que ella sigue ahí, pero no está. Tan ausente, tan imposible y tan inaccesible.

—Mamá... te traje flores... son girasoles... no me los robé ésta vez. Te extrañé mucho, sabes.— Pegué mi frente a la suya, conciente de que le estaba mojando la cara con mi llanto.

—Mamá... ¿por qué no regresas? ¿Te necesito tanto...?

Lloré cada vez más fuerte. Con tanta desesperación. Mi madre es lo único que siempre he tenido... y me ha abandonado. Levanté la cabeza y la miré. Con sus ojos cerrados y su cara inexpresiva. Me llené de rabia y rencor por un momento.

—¡Mamá! ¡Despierta! ¡Te necesito! ¡Mamá! ¡Por favor reacciona!

Comencé a gritar como una desquiciada. Es algo que no podía evitar. Arrojé las flores y comencé a tirar todo lo que había al rededor.

—¡Dios! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?— Entraron dos enfermeras que no podían creer lo que veían.

—¡Despierta! ¡Te necesito! ¿Por qué me haces ésto? ¡Por qué!—Seguí reclamando.

Me dieron un calmante y luego de serenarme. Me sentí profundamente avergonzada. Estoy ante un doctor que me mira con curiosidad.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá adentro, Candice?

—Yo... estaba desesperada, perdí el control... no volverá a suceder...

—Entiendo como debe sentirse... de hecho... quería platicarle sobre su madre. Lleva ya varios así, no ha habido ningún progreso... dado que no hemos podido contactar a su padre y que usted ya es mayor de edad, queríamos saber si... está de acuerdo con que la desconectemos...

Mis ojos se llenaron de horror y odio hacia ese señor. El pánico me invadió y sentí que me desmayaría ahí mismo.

—¿Desconectarla? ¿Usted quiere mi aprobación para terminar con la vida de mi madre?

—No, Candice. No me lo tome de esa manera. Su madre ha dependido por años de máquinas, no quiere regresar y en esas condiciones no me parece que esté realmente viviendo.

—¡He sabido de personas que han despertado luego de haber estado en coma por muchísimo más tiempo!

—Eso también es verdad, Candice. Pero a parte de eso... el seguro médico que cubre los gastos médicos de su madre, están por agotarse en seis meses...

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan desesperada. Estaba atada de pies y de manos. Y sola.

—¿Seis meses dice?

—Así es. Piénselo, Candice... su madre...

—Aún le quedan seis meses para pelear.— Dije con firmeza, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Candice, antes de...

—Nos vemos en seis meses, doctor.— Dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, salí de su oficina.

Sin aire, salí hasta afuera. Paré el autobus para dirigirme hasta la escuela. Ya era mediodía. Terrence estaría libre y yo podría ir a su oficina privada para hablar con él.

Camino con el corazón en la mano por los pasillos, algunos alumnos me miran raro. Sé que he cambiado, ya no soy el patito feo ni la marginada desde que puse en su sitio a Eliza y cambié mis prendas de vestir, aunque ahora no estoy en mi mejor momento, supongo que el cambio más radical lo tengo por dentro.

Paso por el lado de Eliza y sus amigas. Ella me saca el dedo del medio en un gesto obsceno. La ignoro y sigo caminando hacia la oficina de Terrence. Toco la puerta.

—Adelante.— Escucho su voz, fue un tono seco.

Entro y entonces él quita la vista de unos papeles y sus ojos azules, ahora gélidos se posan en mí.

—Terrence...— Murmuro su nombre, pero él me sigue mirando con la misma frialdad, como si me lanzara dardos de hielo.

—¿Qué se le ofrece, señorita White?— Me tardo un rato para hablar. Su tono fue tan frio que me quema.

—Vine a hablar contigo...

—¿Es sobre la clase a la que se ausentó?

—No... es de...

—Entonces no puedo atenderla ahora.— Me quedé de piedra y sin poder cerrar la boca.

—Terrence... yo necesito...

—Soy el profesor Grandchester para usted.

Dejó de mirarme y se enfocó en los papeles que revisaba. Me pongo más nerviosa, una rabia profunda se apodera de mí.

—Bien, profesor Grandchester, ¡escúcheme!— Le sacudí los papeles que veía de mala forma y lo miro furiosa. Sus ojos fríos se vuelven a clavar en mí, pero él sigue muy tranquilo y esa tranquilidad me da más rabia aún.

Se levanta de su silla y camina hacia mí, pasos muy lentos que me van acelerando el corazón, pero su gesto sigue siendo distante y frío.

—Recoja los papeles que tiró, señorita White.— No está bromeando y yo me quedo perpleja.

—Los recojeré cuando me escuches.

—Los recojerá ahora a menos que quiera una sanción.

Lo miro con odio y hago lo que me pide. Según me muevo, él no pierde detalle de mí, siento sus ojos clavados sobre mí y me da escalofríos.

—Sé que la forma en que me fui no estuvo bien. Por eso vine hablar contigo para decirte que...

—No es necesario, Candy.

—¿A... qué te refieres?— Pregunté con pavor.

—Que no me debes explicación. Me ha quedado bastante claro.

—Pero... aún no te he dicho...

—Ni quiero que me lo digas, Candy. Estoy harto de rogarte, estoy harto de tu desconfianza, harto de demostrarte... y sobre todo, Candy...— Me toma fuerte del mentón para que lo mire a los ojos. La respiración se me corta. Está tan cerca de mí que creo que me va a besar.

—Estoy harto de vivir con miedo. No es la primera vez que haces ésto y ya me cansé. No quiero seguir viviendo con el miedo de que en cualquier día agarrarás tus cosas y te irás. He hecho de todo para convencerte de lo que soy, de todo lo que quiero contigo, para ti, pero tú... tú no pones de tu parte y yo no pienso seguir arrastrádome.— Las lágrimas me queman las mejillas. Sé que él tiene razón.

—Terrence, yo no quise irme así. Me arrepentí en el mismo momento... es que...

—No es sólo tu culpa. El culpable soy yo por insistir, tú no querías nada conmigo y yo insistí. Yo me emanoré de ti, sin importarme que eres una niña...

—¡No soy una niña!

—Te comportas como una. El punto es, Candy, que no te seguiré amarrando. Yo no puedo llevarte a mi paso, así que tengo que dejarte crecer por ti misma. Tú no tienes la madurez para llevar una relación conmigo y yo no tengo la paciencia que tú necesitas.

Ya su gesto no es tan frío, ahora es doloroso, como si cada palabra que pronunciara le doliera. Pero a mí me duelen más. Me huelen a final.

—¿Me estás terminando?— Se ríe sarcásticamente, luego me mira a los ojos con su gesto frío que me deja congelada justo en la pared a la que mi espalda se aferra.

—Yo creo que tú y yo terminamos desde ayer. Digo, dejaste una nota con un puto "lo siento" y recogiste todas tus cosas, para buen entendedor...

—¡Sé que estuvo mal! Pero... si me dejas explicarte qué fue lo que...

—Candy, tus razones no harán ninguna diferencia. Tú siempre te terminarás largando cada vez que te dé la gana.

—No es así, Terrence. No me voy porque quiero. Yo te amo...

—¿Me amas?— Me preguntó lleno de ironía y sarcasmo.

—Sí...

—No, Candy, no me amas.

—Claro que...

—Amas sólo los momentos buenos a mi lado. Cuando has tenido suficiente, te vas.

—Eso no es cierto, Terrence...

—¿Recuerdas nuestra última noche juntos?— Pasa su dedo por mis labios y se me pega demasiado. Se me vuelve a cortar la respiración.

—Ujum...— Respondí temblando.

—La forma en que me pediste que tomara... te recuerdo delirando, pidiendo por más... suplicando que no me detuviera...— Roza sus labios con los míos y siento que voy a morirme.

—Entonces... lo único que quieres de mí son esos momentos, experimentar conmigo... saciar tu curiosidad adolescente...

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo te amo!— Estoy ofendida e indignada. No puedo creer lo que me está diciendo.

—No me amas, Candy. Lo que tú amas es _ésto_...

Me tomó el rostro con violencia y me comenzó a besar de manera salvaje, sin dejarme pensar ni respirar. Mordiéndome los labios, la lengua. Me entrego a su beso doloroso y vengativo, por alguna manera mi reacción le dio más rabia y me alzó, lo abracé con mis piernas y él me sigue besando, me aprieta el trasero y estoy en la gloria... hasta que sin aviso, me puso bruscamente sobre el suelo y se limpió los rastros de mi saliba, mirándome con rencor. Yo a penas trato de recuperarme.

—Ésto, Candy, ésto es lo que tú extrañas, no a mí.— Un profundo dolor se dibujó en su apuesto rostro. Lejos de molestarme, me conmovió demasiado que Terrence pensara así.

—Te demostraré que no es verdad. Déjame enseñarte que estás equivocado.— Busqué su cercanía otra vez, pero sutilmente me rechazó.

—Ya sé que estoy equivocado. Me has demostrado de todas las formas posibles lo equivocado que estaba al pensar que eras capaz de defender algo que sólo te pertenece a ti. Mi amor es sólo tuyo, Candy.— Había determinación y franqueza en él.— Pero tú ni siquiera eres capaz de pelear por ti.— añadió después y yo sólo podía llorar, sin interrumpir, sabiendo que me merezco cada una de las cosas que me estaba diciendo.

—Terrence... tú tienes razón en todo, excepto en algo... yo sí te amo.— Con temor, pero decidida, me acerqué a él y mirándolo fijo, con la cara temblando por el miedo a su posible rechazo, fui a darle un beso... a penas le rocé los labios...

—Profesor Grandchester, quería preguntarle si...— Eliza entró justo en ese momento.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**¡Feliz año 2015!**

**Chicas, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. La historia como ya dije, es corta, así que próximamente verán como las cosas se van ajustando. Como bien dijo una de ustedes, esta historia, aunque corta, es un reto para mí, pues aunque tengo mi estilo, debo mantener la escencia natural de la historia original, así como la actitud y personalidad de los personajes, a veces a conveniencia puedo modificarlos en algo, pero no del todo y pues como bien dijo la lectora, ésta es una Candy rota, con demonios, con muchas heridas y sola, sin consejos ni dirección desde muy joven. Sé que muchas veces su actitud nos revienta, sin embargo... creo que ella tiene grandes motivos para ser como es si nos enfocamos en todos sus conflictos y no solo en su romance con el profesor Grandchester.**

**Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y gracias por comentar:**

**dulce lu, Maride de Grand, GRANDCHESTER LUCY, Soadora, norma Rodriguez, LizCarter, Andrea, Luisa, elisablue85, skarllet nothman, arely andley**

**Wendy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ****Candy Candy **y sus personajes pertenecen a **Mizuki e Igarashi **respectivamente. La historia que están por leer es una versión libre para la continuación del libro **"Enamorada de mi profesor" **cuya autora es **Susan Lawrence **y la adaptación de la versión original a los personajes de Candy Candy pertenece a **Safiro **y a **LUCYLUZ **quien me ha dado el permiso de continuarla. Yo, **Wendy Grandchester**, estoy realizando una continuación de mi autoría con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar, así como tampoco apropiarme del trabajo de ninguna de las personas mencionadas anteriormente.

**Aviso: **En esta historia, habrán frecuentes escenas de contenido sexual explícito, aunque no vulgar o con el propósito de ofender, se te extiende la advertencia en caso de que ésto sea un inconveniente para ti.

* * *

><p><strong>Novia de mi profesor<strong>

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

><p>Me quedé sin aire, sin poder reaccionar, incluso el mismo Terrence se quedó paralizado por un momento. No puedo creer mi suerte. De todas las personas que pudieron habernos cachado, tenía que ser Eliza. ¡Maldita bruja!<p>

Siento que la muerte acaba de pasar por mis ojos y miro a Terrence, sintiéndome tan perdida como un gusano en un gallinero, pero él de pronto se ve muy tranquilo, aunque la frialdad y la misma expresión gélida me sigue lastimando.

—Eliza... no vayas a decirle a nadie, por favor, el profesor Grandchester no tiene nada que ver en ésto... fui yo quien lo besó...— Me parece mentira estarle rogando ahora.

—Tú piensas que soy tonta, ¿no? Hacía rato que me lo venía sospechando. Eres una perdida y usted, profesor Grandchester, es un pedófilo repugnante.— Le soltó a Terrence con su gesto altivo y diabólico.

Terry no dice nada, sólo la reta con la mirada.

—Al parecer a usted le gustan los pedófilos repugnantes, señorita Leagan.— Por fin Terry se dignó a abrir la boca y se acercó a esa infeliz, intimidándola con su estatura y sus pasos lentos y calculados como los de un depredador.

—No sé de qué usted habla...— Estaba nerviosa.

—¿Ah no lo sabe? Pues qué curioso, porque la vi hace un rato muy acaramelada con el maestro de deportes.

Eliza por poco se atraganta con su propio veneno, pensé que Terry se había sacado esa carta de la manga, pero el pavor en los ojos y la expresión corporal de Eliza me indicó que no.

—Yo... sólo fui por consejería...

—Claro... Recibía consejería sobre qué tan profundo puede llegar cierta parte de la anatomía masculina en su boca...— Ahí sí que la peliroja se puso tan blanca como un fantasma.

—No... ¡Usted no tiene pruebas!— Gritó al sentirse acorralada, mantenía el gesto altivo, pero su miedo se podía oler.

—Usted tampoco puede probar nada, señorita Leagan... Mire, le ofrezco la única salida que tiene, usted no vio nada y yo tampoco...— Terry salió de la oficina, dejándome con Eliza, desentendiéndose de mí.

—Te saliste con la tuya ésta vez, basura, pero para la próxima no correrás con tanta suerte. Cuando menos te lo esperes, yo estaré ahí... vigilándote...— La última palabra me la susurró en un tono maquiavélico y escalofriante.

No me da miedo su amenaza, lo cierto es que nada me importa ya. Sólo tenía a Terrence y lo perdí por idiota.

—Puedes vigilarme todo lo que quieras, pero eso no evitará que te vuelvas famosa...

—¿De qué hablas?— La dejé un buen rato con la intriga por puro placer y cuando me dio la gana le respondí.

—Bueno, tu video chupándosela al maestro de deportes puede volverse viral en las redes... ¿cuál utilizas más? ¿_Facebook_? ¿_Twitter_? Creo que en _Youtube_ tendrías más éxito...— Disfruto de ver como casi se caga encima.

—¡No es cierto! No creo que tú tengas ningún video... y de ser así... ¿con qué lo grabaste? Tú no tienes ni para comer, mucho menos para una videocámara o un puto móvil.— Me escupió con prepotencia.

—Pero me place que tengas esa duda y esa duda te robará el sueño... **_"¿Existe o no ese video?"_**— Me fui dejándola con la incógnita.

Salí de la escuela, pero era mi espíritu el que caminaba porque yo ya había dejado de vivir. Dejar a Terrence no me dolió tanto como me dolió comprobar que el adiós ya era definitivo, su frialdad e indiferencia.

No debí enamorarme de él, no debí dejarlo entrar en mi vida, pero fui ilusa. Quise darme el lujo de una ilusión, de soñar, de enamorarme y Terrence me había demostrado que él era diferente, yo siempre lo supe, pero es que estoy rota, muy rota y cuando mis demonios me atacan y lanzan sus flechas envenenadas de temor, no hay forma de detenerlas y el miedo a perder es lo que finalmente me derrota.

Ni siquiera regresé al motel para recoger la ropa que dejé, ni tampoco para recuperar el depósito por la segunda noche que no pasaría ahí, en cambio, caminé hasta mi casa, como antes. Al llegar, vi tantas telarañas, tanta suciedad que me dieron ganas de salir huyendo de ahí. Lo que antes había sido un hogar acogedor, ahora no era más que una choza destartalada. La pintura inflada por la humedad, algunas ventantas han estado tanto tiempo cerradas que se niegan a abrir. No hay luz, debieron haber cortado el servicio. Abrí el grifo de la cocina y sentí alivio al comprobar que por lo menos había agua.

Nada puede discutir el hecho de que perdí a Terrence y que no podré dormir llorándolo, entonces voy a aprovechar la luz de lo que resta del día para limpiar el único refugio que tengo. Para no sentirme sola, encendí un viejo estéreo que al menos funcionaba con baterías. Puse unas velas y cerillos cerca para cuando el sol decidiera también abandonarme. Pasaron una canción que me gustaba y subí más el volumen, como si de esa forma pudiera acallar las malévolas vocesillas internas que me atormentan.

Comienzo por quitar todas las telarañas con la escoba, barro toda la casa y preparo una cubeta con agua y jabón para limpiar las ventanas. Luego pasé al baño y casi me intoxiqué con el ácido muriático, pero el resultado valió la pena. Limpié todos los gavinetes de la cocina y me deshice de comida y productos caducados. Limpié el refrigerador que quedó literalmente "limpio" pues estaba vacío.

Limpié todos los espejos, organicé mi cuarto y acomodé en el armario lo poco que tengo, retiré las sábanas sucias de polvo y las reemplacé por otras en tonos juveniles, con sus fundas de almohada a juego y un precioso edredón, mi madre lo había hecho para mí.

Para cuando terminé de trapear toda la casa había oscurecido bastante. Encendí las velas y entonces contemplé mi trabajo. La casa seguía luciendo destartalada, pero estaba limpia y olía divino. Yo seguía sintiendo que faltaba algo...

Con un largo suspiro decido abrir la puerta de la habitación que había sido de mis padres. La había mantenido bajo llave. Esas cuatro paredes estaban llenas de recuerdos amargos. Los gritos de mi padre insultando a mi madre, su llanto desgarrador, el sonido seco de los golpes que él le propinaba o los quejidos lastimeros de mamá mezclados con los rugidos de burdo placer de mi padre haciendo valer sus derechos conyugales bajo el efecto del alcohol.

Decido que esa habitación ya no les pertenece a ellos. La limpié con determinación. Lavé a mano y puse al tendedero los mejores vestidos que habían sido de mi madre. Limpié el polvo de su buró y coloqué un jarrón con flores silvestres que había recogido de la crecida hierba del patio. Vestí la cama con el edredón favorito de mamá y coloqué alegres cortinas. Esa habitación sería ahora de mi madre, sólo de ella porque ella va a despertar, tiene que despertar.

Estoy exhausta, molida hasta los huesos, necesito un baño y mi casa está en penumbras. Encendí más velas y me llevé una al baño. Me duché con agua fria, pero no me importó, sin Terry, yo tenía que volverme a costumbrar al frio. Salí envuelta en una toalla, temblando y secándome las lágrimas que se habían camuflajeado con el agua.

Mi casa no es muy grande, al atravesar el pasillo para dirigirme a mi cuarto, puedo ver el salón, el comedor y la puerta de entrada que no recuerdo haber dejado abierta... un mal presentimiento me recorre y entonces lo vi resurgir de las tinieblas. El monstruo, el diablo, mi padre...

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Es que uno no es ninguno, así que aquí les dejé el otro. Es corto, pero es el que comenzará a darle avance y desenlace a ésta historia.<strong>

**Hasta la próxima,**

**Wendy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: ****Candy Candy **y sus personajes pertenecen a **Mizuki e Igarashi **respectivamente. La historia que están por leer es una versión libre para la continuación del libro **"Enamorada de mi profesor" **cuya autora es **Susan Lawrence **y la adaptación de la versión original a los personajes de Candy Candy pertenece a **Safiro **y a **LUCYLUZ **quien me ha dado el permiso de continuarla. Yo, **Wendy Grandchester**, estoy realizando una continuación de mi autoría con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar, así como tampoco apropiarme del trabajo de ninguna de las personas mencionadas anteriormente.

**Aviso: **En esta historia, habrán frecuentes escenas de contenido sexual explícito, aunque no vulgar o con el propósito de ofender, se te extiende la advertencia en caso de que ésto sea un inconveniente para ti.

* * *

><p><strong>Novia de mi profesor<strong>

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

><p>Nunca había sentido tan pesada mi respiración. En la oscuridad, me siento como si hubiera caído en una guarida de lobos. El demonio, mi padre, luce más tenebroso de lo que puedo recordar. Su panza de borrachón es más notoria, tiene el pelo largo, grasoso, sucio y despeinado, lleva la barba de al menos una semana y los ojos rojos y vidriosos, botella en mano.<p>

—¿Qué... qué haces aquí?— Le pregunté cuando por fin me salió la voz y retrocediendo en mis pasos por cada vez que él se acercaba más hacia mí, tambaleándose.

—¿Que qué hago aquí? Esta es mi puta casa, la pregunta es... ¿qué puñetas haces tú aquí, malparida?— Hizo un ademán de abofetearme, pero está tan borracho que falló.

—Hace años que no venías por aquí... desde que intentaste matar a mi madre...

—¿De qué hablas, mocosa estúpida?— Me dice con desprecio y mis lágrimas comienzan a aflorar por pura rabia y odio hacia ese hombre.

—Sé muy bien lo que hiciste, no abandonarás este mundo sin pagar por ello.— Me le acerqué más, mi odio se vuelve tan grande que va venciendo a mi miedo.

—Eres tan dramática y estúpida como tu madre. Eres idéntica a ella...— Me rozó un mechón del cabello y le aparté la mano de un manotazo.

—Vete de aquí.— Lo miré directamente a los ojos, con los dientes apretados, luchando con las ganas de golpearlo hasta que me canse.

—A mí nadie me echa de mi casa, putilla infeliz.— Esa vez consiguió abofetearme y casi caigo al suelo.

—Te odio tanto... ¡Ojalá te murieras algún día!— Le grité al tiempo que me incorporo y me froto la mejilla, me limpio la sangre de mi labio inferior partido.

—Ya, ya, mejor cállate y hazme algo de cenar. Sirve para algo, ¡Inútil!

Se tiró en el sofá raído del salón y tomó el control del televisor para encenderlo. Está tan borracho que no se ha percatado de que no hay luz.

—¡Puto control remoto de mierda! ¡De seguro lo fabricó un puto tailandés!— Como un tarado, siguió presionando botones, se puso de pie y caminó hasta el viejo televisor para encenderlo manualmente.

—No hay luz.— Le comuniqué mirándolo con menosprecio.

—¿Y quién coño te ha preguntado? Prepara mi maldita cena y desaparécete de mi vista.

Mi mente viajó inoportunamente al pasado, justo a una escena muy similar a ésta, sólo que en aquél entonces era mi madre la que estaba en mi lugar. Recuerdo como la empujaba, recuerdo a mi madre temblando de miedo y la recuerdo tirada en suelo, sangrando, perdiendo a aquél hermanito que tanto quise tener. Me transformo en puro odio y saco el cuchillo que tenía escondido en mi espalda, me acerco a él que se acomodó en el sofá, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y con la boca abierta, babeando como un cerdo cierra los ojos para dormir.

Encuentro que esa es mi oportunidad. Me acerco más... me subo sobre él con el cuchillo en la mano y voy justo a clavárselo en la yugular... no soy yo quien actúa, son mis demonios dormidos, sedientos de venganza que se han desatado. Tomo impulso y voy a dar la primera puñalada...

—¿Qué crees que haces, maldita?— Despierta de momento y me detiene la mano justo en el momento en que iba a matarlo... es entonces cuando vuelvo a la realidad, cuando pienso lo que he estado a punto de hacer... entonces él me aprieta la mano con fuerza, se voltea y queda sobre mí, ahora el cuchillo apunta hacia mí y el triunfo brilla en los ojos verdes que tuve la desgracia de heredar de él.

—¡Suéltame, desgraciado!— Forcejeo en vano y estoy nuevamente muerta del miedo.

—¿Tienes miedo, capulla?— Está disfrutando todo... Rozó mis pechos con el filo del cuchillo y siento tanto miedo, asco y terror que creo que vomitaré en su cara.

—¡Vete al diablo!— Grité y lo escupí justo en los ojos, veo como la rabia bulle en su cara y me rompió la parte de arriba del vestido que alcancé a ponerme, quedando mis pechos expuestos, cubiertos a penas por el sostén, los vuelve a rozar con el cuchillo y deseo morirme.

—Eres igual a tu madre, en todo...— Me susurra con su aliento horrible y me acaricia los muslos, yo tiemblo y mis lágrimas me queman la cara, entonces él me levanta el vestido y me roza las bragas.

—¡Déjame, maldito asqueroso!

Grité y le clavé las uñas en los ojos, le aruñé el rostro y comencé a forcejear. Él se quejó y logré ventaja por un momento, pero volvió a afirmar su cuchillo y me aferró fuerte las manos.

—No irás a ninguna, parte, ¡putilla!— Me cortó las bragas con el cuchillo y se comenzó a aflojar el cinturón. Cierro los ojos y los aprieto, espero la muerte, porque creo que es como único puedo conseguir la paz. Ese desgraciado está a punto de quitarme la vida y toda la dignidad de la que me he enorgullecido.

—¡No! Por favor... ¡No!— Grité desesperada en el momento que me separó las piernas bruscamente.

—Candy... ¿Candy, estás aquí?—Escuché la voz de Terry en la entrada y eso detiene por un momento a mi padre.

—¡Ter...! ¡Ummm!— El infeliz me tapó la boca justo cuando fui a gritar su nombre.

Comencé a pedir a Dios que Terrence me siguiera buscando mientras mi padre me sigue amordazando con su grande y sucia mano.

—Candy... ¡Candy!— Exclama cuando sus ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad y logra verme.

Terrence me lo quita de encima de un tirón y yo me quedo tirada en el suelo, temblando aún. Miro con horror los golpes que Terry le está propinando al asqueroso que me engendró.

—Candy, ¡llama a la policía!— Me grita mientras inmoviliza los brazos de mi padre hacia atrás.

—¿Quién carajo eres tú? ¿Uno de los que se coge a ésta zorra?— Terry le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que lo vi caer al suelo y no levantarse más...

—Terrence... ¡Lo mataste! ¡Está muerto!— Tuve un ataque de histeria.

La policía llega en ese momento y ordenan que levantemos las manos, Terrence lo hace y yo cubro mis pechos desnudos por el vestido roto. Uno de los oficiales me alumbra y se da cuenta de mi precaria situación. Entre ellos había una mujer y me acompañó para yo cambiarme.

Me enteré de que una vecina había llamado a la policía y que había visto entrar a mi padre, había oído los gritos, Terrence me acompañó en todo el proceso, aunque no me hablaba. Yo estaba aislada del mundo, perdida y él sólo estaba a mi lado, ofreciéndome su apoyo, pero manteniendo la distancia.

—Vámonos, Candy.— Cuando todo acaba, sigo a Terrence a donde sea que planee llevarme, mis pasos son automáticos.

Me monto en su camioneta y lo acompaño en su silencio. Me abrazo a mí misma, es como un frío eterno que no se me quita.

—Déjame en mi casa, por favor.— Le pedí sin nisiquiera mirarlo cuando ya se iba acercando.

—¿Estás segura?— Me tomó el rostro para que yo lo mirara un momento y todo mi ser reaccionó a ese simple tacto. Sus ojos siempre compasivos, no había nada que deseara más que refugiarme en sus brazos, para siempre.

—Sí. No tengo otro sitio al que pueda ir.— Me miró de una forma tan extraña que no supe descifrar, no sé si fue aceptación, si fue reclamo lo que hubo en sus ojos, él simplemente me miró y guardó silencio.

En unos minutos estábamos frente a mi casa. Iba a entrar sola, pero Terry insistió en acompañarme hasta adentro, con una linterna en la mano.

—No me parece que te quedes aquí. Al menos no por esta noche.

—Estoy bien, Terrence. Puedes quedarte tranquilo.

—¡No estás bien! Joder, estuviste a punto de ser violada y asesinada por tu padre, estás viviendo en condiciones infrahumanas...

—¡Esta es mi casa! ¡Es lo único que tengo!— Le dije en alta voz, llorando, porque sé que tiene razón, pero esa casa es todo lo que me queda.

—Si supieras que quiero ahorcarte cada vez que dices que no tienes a nadie, que no tienes más que ésta maldita casa que se está cayendo en pedazos... ¡A caso no te ofrecí todo! ¿No te di una vida digna? Saliste huyendo no sé de qué...

—¡Lo hice por ti!

—¿Por mí? Eres la persona mas enredada y absurda que conozco, Candy. Me gustaría saber qué favor fue el que me hiciste al abandonarme sin explicación luego de todo lo que hemos vivido...

—Tuve mis razones... seguramente son muy estúpidas... pero lo hice porque pensé que...

—Recoge lo que necesites y vámonos.— Sentenció luego de interrumpirme y yo ya no me atreví a contradecirlo.

Recogí unas pocas cosas y nos dirigimos a su casa. Todo estaba igual que siempre, pero se sentía pesada. La tensión entre Terry y yo volvía todo más pequeño.

—Ponte cómoda y descansa. Te traeré un té.

—No es necesario, yo...— Me ignoró y cerró la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes en la que me colocó.

No me preocupé por deshacer mi escaso equipaje. No duraría ahí mucho tiempo. Agradecía infinitamente la intervención de Terry, su genuina preocupación, pero su frialdad me seguía apuñalando y si todo estaba acabado, no tenía caso que yo siguiera ahí. Me puse un cómodo pijama y me hice una trenza, volví a la cama pequeña y mullida. Estaba perdida en todos mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta del tiempo que había pasado desde que Terry salió de la habitación hasta que volvió.

—Cómetelo todo.— Me ordenó. No había ningún té, en cambio, me había llevado un sandwich de carne, jamón, queso, lechuga y tomate, artesanalmente cortado y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

—Terrence... tú me dijiste que me traerías un té y yo de verdad tengo el estómago cerrado... no voy a poder comerme...

—Seguro que puedes, abre la boca.— Se sentó a mi lado y tomó la mitad cortada del sandwich y me la llevó a la boca.

—Terry, en serio...

—¿Será que puedes hacerme caso una maldita vez? ¡Abre la boca!

Pidiéndomelo de esa manera, yo me apuré el sandwich más rápido que inmediatamente. Terrence me dio el jugo y su gesto se suavizó. Tomó una servilleta y me limpió la boca, lo hizo de una forma muy sutil, como si de pronto su enojo se hubiera pasado.

—Terrence...

—Dime.

—¿Por qué llegaste hasta mi casa?— Tenía que sacarme esa espinita.

—No tenía intención de hacerlo, pero vi la puerta abierta y el lugar en penumbras, pensé que tal vez se trataba de algún ladrón.— Su explicación tenía lógica y la acepté.

—Gracias por haber estado ahí. Si tú no hubieras llegado yo...

—¡No! No lo digas, por favor...— Me pidió y por fin, se acercó a mí y me abrazó fuerte.

Nos quedamos así un rato y yo me olvidé del mundo, pero la dicha me duró poco, él deshizo el abrazo y su gesto volvió a ser duro y frio.

—He intentado comprender por qué no te dejas ayudar, créeme, Candy... me he roto la cabeza preguntándome una y mil veces qué fue lo que hice mal, por qué es que siempre te quieres ir... es como si nada de lo que yo te diera fuera suficiente...

—Tú no has hecho nada mal, Terrence... soy yo la que estoy mal, me cuesta confiar... me cuesta entregarme y tú en cambio lo das todo a manos llenas... no me sentí digna de alguien como tú...

—Más de lo mismo. Tú no te sientes digna de nada, no te defiendes ni a ti misma...

—Terrence...

—No quiero llevarte a cuestas, Candy. No voy a obligarte a ser una mujer cuando está claro que no estás preparada. Descansa.— Se puso de pie para dirigirse a la puerta, cuando giró la perilla, me armé de valor y lo llamé.

Él volteó hacia mí y me dedicó una mirada cansada que se suavizó cuando vio mis ojos llenos de lágrimas.

_**Yo no soy perfecta**_  
><em><strong>Soy un ser humano<strong>_  
><em><strong>Que ha tropezado tanto<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tocado fondo<strong>_  
><em><strong>Se ha equivocado<strong>_

_**Yo no soy perfecta**_  
><em><strong>Soy de carne y hueso<strong>_  
><em><strong>He odiado a extremos<strong>_  
><em><strong>Amado a medias<strong>_  
><em><strong>He pecado no lo niego<strong>_

—¿Podrías acercarte, por favor...?— Le pregunté con un hilo de voz y él fue hacia mí, con pasos lentos, con mezcla de compasión y orgullo.

—¿Qué quieres, Candy?

—Sólo pedirte perdón por todo. No fui justa, fui irresponsable, inmadura... y estoy segura de que he roto todas las cosas bellas que tú hiciste por mí, pero...

—Candy... ya no te castigues más con eso, yo ya te entendí y no voy a insistir más contigo, descansa.— Volvió a dirigirse a la puerta, dando por terminada la conversación y rompiéndome el alma.

_**No no soy perfecta**_  
><em><strong>Lejos estoy de serlo<strong>_  
><em><strong>Porque es de humanos equivocarce<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mas sin embargo el haberte herido me pesa mas que el mundo entero<strong>_

_**Porque es de humanos equivocarce**_  
><em><strong>Mas sin embargo el verte llorar me desgarra el alma de culpa muero<strong>_  
><em><strong>Porque es de humanos equivocarce<strong>_  
><em><strong>Es inhumano no perdonarse<strong>_

—¡No quiero descansar! Al menos déjame que me termine de expresar. No voy a rogarte que vuelvas conmigo, sólo quiero que sepas la verdad.— Tuve que alzar la voz para hacerme escuchar. Sé que yo soy la culpable de su actitud, pero él se ha vuelto todo necedad.

—¡Es que ya sé lo que me vas a decir! Que sentiste miedo, que no estás preparada, que yo merezco algo mejor... ¡Estoy harto de eso!— Explotó contra mí como nunca lo había hecho.

Dio un puñetazo en el buró de la habitación y luego suspiró profundo, como si tratara de serenarse.

—Yo te lo advertí muchas veces, Terry. Te lo dije mucho antes de que surgiera todo ésto... te dije que yo era complicada...

—Sí... y ahora yo soy el culpable.— Me soltó con implacable ironía.

_**Yo no soy perfecta  
>Abundan mis defectos<br>La gloria me he ganado pocas veces y he estado a un paso del infierno  
>No no soy perfecta<br>Y estas en tu derecho  
>Juzgame cuanto quieras si eso repara todo el daño que te he hecho <strong>_

—¡Lo intenté! He fracasado, pero así como también me he arrepentido y he salido corriendo, también me he lanzado a tus brazos y te he entregado todo lo que soy y eso es mucho más de lo que le he dado a cualquier otra persona.— Lo vi suavizar su expresión una vez más cuando le dije eso, se quedó callado un rato y su silencio prolongado siempre me asusta.

—No es suficiente, Candy. No gano nada con que me des el cielo bajo la amenaza de que en cualquier momento me enviarás de vuelta al infierno, lo siento.

Sus ojos estaban aguados, su gesto apretado, como batallando con sus sentimientos. Entonces me doy cuenta del daño que le he hecho y me arrepiento de haberme cruzado en su camino. Yo destruí su amor y todas sus intenciones. Yo y mi inmadurez. Yo y mis malditos miedos. Siento rencor hacia mí misma.

—No me di cuenta a tiempo de todo el daño que te hacía mientras procuraba que no me lo hicieras a mí y lo siento tanto. Ya no sé qué más decirte, Terrence. Ya no sé qué más hacer...

_**No no soy perfecta**_  
><em><strong>Lejos estoy de serlo<strong>_  
><em><strong>Porque es de humanos equivocarce<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mas sin embargo el haberte herido me pesa mas que el mundo entero<strong>_

_**Porque es de humanos equivocarce**_  
><em><strong>Mas sin embargo el verte llorar me desgarra el alma de culpa muero<strong>_  
><em><strong>Porque es de humanos equivocarce<strong>_  
><em><strong>Es inhumano no perdonarse<strong>_

—Tú no tenías que hacer nada, Candy. Yo sólo quería amarte, quise suavizar tu vida... tú sólo tenías que dejarte querer... ¿por qué no puedes hacer simplemente eso, Candy? Sólo amarme y dejar que yo te ame...— Me rozó la cara con su dedo, muy suavemente, con todo el amor del que él es capaz.

—No estoy acostumbrada a que me amen, lo siento. No supe como reaccionar... pero te amo, Terry, aunque tú pienses que no y mis actos no lo sostengan... Después de mi madre, tú eres la única persona en éste mundo a la que yo amo y no quiero perderte... No quiero que me dejes...— Era mi corazón el que hablaba, mis ojos, mi alma, cada lágrima suplicaba.

_**Te ofrezco mi vida, llévatela toda**_  
><em><strong>Pero no te vayas, no me dejes sola<strong>_  
><em><strong>Soy caso perdido, yo te necesito<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dime que te quedas<strong>_  
><em><strong>Y apiádate de este pobre corazón que muere hoy<strong>_

_**Porque es de humanos equivocarce**_  
><em><strong>Mas sin embargo el haberte herido me pesa mas que el mundo entero<strong>_

_**Porque es de humanos equivocarce**_  
><em><strong>Mas sin embargo el verte llorar me desgarra el alma de culpa muero<strong>_  
><em><strong>Porque es de humanos equivocarce<strong>_  
><em><strong>Es inhumano no perdonarse<strong>_

—No soy perfecta, Terrence. Estoy destruída, estoy rota, soy una chica dañada, pero te amo y no me importa si no me crees, decir que no te amo es la única mentira que jamás podré pronunciar...— Sus labios sobre los míos me silencian y no puedo creer que me esté besando, lo hace de una forma muy dulce.

—Te creeré si te quedas. Te creeré sólo si estás dispuesta a quedarte conmigo, a pesar de todos tus miedos, de lo rota que estás... sólo si has venido esta vez para quedarte.

—No me iré a ninguna parte. Tú no me dejes, nunca.

No hicimos el amor esa noche, no físicamente. Terrence se quedó a mi lado mientras que eran nuestros corazones los que se amaban y mis miedos se iban enamorando de su seguridad. Me envuelve en la calidez de sus brazos.

—Candy...

—Dime.

—¿Por qué te fuiste?— Respiré profundo. Sabía que esa pregunta llegaría tarde o temprano.

—Ahora parece absurdo... pero en aquél momento...

—¿Por qué, Candy?

—Fue... en la última noche que pasamos en Irlanda... en casa de Tommy y Adele... cuando te vi con esa bebé en brazos, tan feliz... y se veía ese anhelo en tus ojos. Como te reías y hacías reir a la pequeña y yo... pensé que querías tener hijos...

—¿Y eso te asusta?— Me preguntó con desconcierto e incredulidad.

—Sí...

—¿Por qué? ¿No te gustan los niños?

—Claro que me gustan, hasta me llevo bien con ellos.

—¿Entonces?

—¡Que yo no puedo dártelos!— Alcé la voz y lloré, llenando a Terry de preocupación.

—Candy, cálmate. ¿Cómo que no puedes dármelos? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Porque soy muy joven. Tengo planes y... no estoy lista para ser madre.— Él respiró con alivio.

—Candy, quiero aclararte algo. Yo estoy conciente de lo que hago y de lo que significa haber aceptado una relación contigo. Tengo plena conciencia de la diferencia de edad entre nosotros, de lo que te falta por recorrer y de lo que quieres lograr...

—Pero tú ya estás en edad de ser padre... tú...

—¿Quién dice que hay una edad para eso? Candy, yo sólo quiero ser feliz contigo. Sí, también quiero tener hijos contigo, pero no me importa cuándo, no me importa si es ahora mismo o si tengo que esperar diez años más. Entiende que lo único que quiero es estar contigo, tú me has hecho sentir vivo y te amo como a nadie más. No estoy aquí para truncarte los sueños ni para cortarte las alas, yo sólo quiero estar en tu vida y que me dejes ayudarte a realizarlos.

Lloré de emoción y de arrepentimiento por lo equivocada que estaba sobre ese hombre maravilloso. Como si fuera posible, me enamoré un poco más de él esa noche.

Los días pasaron volando, como sucede cuando tienes paz interior,especialmente porque Terrence había renunciando a la escuela y ya no teníamos que vivir con el miedo ser descubiertos o por lo que Eliza pudiera tramar contra nosotros. Ya había pasado una semana y era jueves otra vez. Era día de visitar a mi madre, pero ésta vez sería diferente porque Terry iba conmigo. Iba a presentarlo a mamá, quería que él conociera a la mujer que me dio la vida y que por mí había entregado la suya.

—¿Crees que yo le agrade a tu madre?— Me preguntó con un ramo de flores mientras la muerta del elevador se abría en el piso de la habitación de mi madre.

—No lo sé... pero quiero que la conozcas... es importante para mí...

—Entiendo.— Me dijo con su sonrisa hermosa, siempre tan comprensivo y paciente.

Lo dirijo hacia la habitación de mi madre y se me apaga la sonrisa cuando veo que su cama está vacía.

—Creo que nos equivocamos de cuarto...— Dice Terry al ver mi angustia.

—No... llevo años visitándola aquí... ¡es aquí!

—Cálmate, Candy. Tal vez la han trasladado a otra habitación. Preguntemos...— Me acompañó hasta la recepción.

—Disculpe, señorita, ¿quería saber por qué trasladaron a la paciente Rosemary White a otra habitación...?

—Le verifico en seguida... ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba?

—Rosemary White.— Repetí con ansiedad mientras Terry aprieta mi mano.

—¿Usted es...?

—¡Soy su hija!— Dije desesperada.

—Creo que debería hablar entonces con el doctor Morgan... no me aparece asignada en otra habitación.

Como si el diablo lo hubiese llamado, el doctor Morgan pasa justamente frente a nosotros.

—¡Doctor Morgan!— Camino hacia él con pasos apresurados y lo abordo.

—¿En qué te puedo ayudar, Candice?— Me sonrió con amabilidad y me extrañó que fuera así luego de nuestra última conversación.

—Mi, madre... no estaba en su habitación... ¿dónde la tienen?— Mi pregunta lo deja perplejo.

—Candice... Tu padre dio la órden de que la desconectáramos hace una semana...

—No... eso no puede ser cierto... ¡No es cierto! ¡No!

Terry tuvo que sostenerme en ese momento. No hay forma en que yo pueda describir lo que siento. Sólo puedo gritar. Gritar con todas mis fuerzas y mi aliento.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Gracias por seguir la historia, ya estamos llegando al final.<strong>

**La canción es "Humano" de: Luz Rios**

**Gracias a todas las que comentaron y que tenga excelente fin de semana.**

**Wendy**


End file.
